Lessons Learnt
by capt'n smuggins
Summary: A female Alpha and her partner arrive in Forks from Japan to learn how to deal with their recent Vampire troubles. But will they learn more than they intended? Seriously lemony Femslash from the first chapter. OC/OC and maybe Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

Bit of an experimentation here; I don't know whether there's a demand for this kind of fanfiction but if I get a positive response I'll write more :)

It's only going to be a short smut filled fanfiction (assuming there is a demand) so enjoy and review to let me know.

Jacobs' eyes flashed open in the dark, halting his regular patrols with a skid of leaves; leaving the scent of mildew heavy in the air momentarily distracting his nose.

Someone or something was inside the perimeter.

Beside him a sandy coloured wolf whined his confusion when the alpha gave nothing away in his mind as he changed course. Wind whipping at his fur as he dashed towards the odd scent. It smelt feral, with an undertone of wild flowers not native to the region of Forks, or to America at all.

He reached a place where the scent was so thick in the air it was like a fog had crept its way between the trees of the forest. He spotted two of his pack waiting obediently for him; Seths' confusion having brought them to track their location.

Jacob nodded to them both upon his arrival, signalling for them to follow, still mentally silent. He approached the clearing that was on the boarder of their territory, breathing in the scent deeply. The scent from two different…creatures? He wasn't sure.

As he stepped into the long grass of the clearing he saw the pale back of a girl, a girl sitting next to a silvery white wolf. This explained the feral with the flowers, perfume and a dog. The girl was humming softly, staring into the sky. She was pale, oriental and naked. Her hair was short growing in scruffy styled tufts around her neck, her back flowing in female curves.

He changed into human form, unashamed of his nude body as he strode loudly towards the pair. Nether reacted as he reached their personal space.

"This is Quilette land. Tell us your duty or leave." He said, the alpha instinct dancing through his blood, making the animalistic scowl on his face contort his voice.

The girl turned to look at him; he felt her dark eyes scan his body. She stood up, uncurling her legs from underneath herself. He couldn't help his eyes roam over her figure in the moonlight. Her skin seemed to gleam, a scar running from the side of her ribcage to the slight bulge of her hipbone. A simple groomed line of dark hair ran between her full long thighs, a tattoo on her flank, hidden in the nights gloom from his eyes. As she stepped calmly towards him he noticed the reasonably large orbs of her breasts centred with faun nipples, erect in the nights air.

She stopped only three feet in front of him, her eyes seemingly amused by the way he scanned her body.

"We do not mean to intrude." She said quietly, the sound echoing off the trees around them, filling the silence. "We come from a clan in Japan, we heard about your trouble with the leaches and we wish to learn." She said simply, looking back at the patiently sat wolf.

"Was your alpha not available?" Jacob said with a suspicious sneer.

The girl laughed, it tickled lightly through the trees. "I am the alpha" she said once her giggles subsided.

"But you're a girl." Jacob heard behind him, turning he saw Embry standing with a look of bamboozlement on his face.

"My pack is made entirely of women." She said simply focusing her eyes upon Leahs' canine form.

Jacob nodded his acknowledgement, "come and we will sit to talk properly." He turned his back to the newcomers and begun to walk back through the forest, hearing their quiet footsteps following.

( )

They reached Jacobs house, Billy was out fishing with Charlie and wouldn't be back until early morning. To the newcomers the house smelt male; car oil, sweat and grilled food.

Jacob opened the door and the boys changed into human form before ducking into the house. Jacob collapsed onto the large soft leather sofa, taking in the sight of the girl and her companion. The girl sat on a straight backed wooden kitchen chair with the wolf its shoulder protectively resting against her calves.

"You can tell your friend to change now. It's safe in here."

The girl touched the wolf tenderly behind her ear whispering Japanese to her. The dog looked up at her making the girl smile at some inside joke.

"She's shy." The girl said turning to Jacob.

"Can't you just command her to change? You are the alpha." Jacob said taking the beer Seth handed him.

The girls' brows furrowed, "It is not my place to demand things of my pack. I may be their alpha but they are allowed their own minds." Her voice held anger, unwavering although she was the minority in this small room. Jacob smiled, the girl had guts.

Leah walked through the room wearing a pair of cut off jeans and a tank top, she handed two large shirts to the girl, one for each of the newcomers.

"Tell me your names." Jacob said softly, to calm the situation.

The girl slipped the shirt over her head as she nodded at Leah thankfully.

"My name is Hana, and this is Sakura." She stroked her companions ear tenderly again, smiling down as a mother would a child.

Jacobs' eyes flicked to where the shirt rested across her thighs, the tattoo he could see was a line of flowers dancing their way towards her knee.

Jacobs face became etched into a welcoming smile, "Well I'm Jacob," his hand briefly touched his chest, "this is Leah, Seth and Embry." He signalled around the room at each of them. "So what is it you want to learn from us?"

"As a pack we have never fought Leeches, we have rid the city from Kitsune. And now it appears that vampires have taken their place in terrorising the people in our patrol areas."

"Kitsune?" Jacob asked, leaning forward.

"Like us, but cats. They use their natural stealth to steal, murder and kidnap. They are used by gangs to do their bidding for them. And we have seemingly wiped out the last of them, for now."

Jacob nodded, understanding.

"My friend wishes to change, would you excuse us?" she asked, beginning to walk towards the front door, seeing Jacob nod.

Moments later two girls walked back in, wearing the shirts Leah had provided. The second girl, Sakura was taller than Hana, the shirt she wore did nothing to hide the athletic curves she possessed. Her breasts were small and high, her nipples pushed through the fabric from the night air. The shirt only just covering her round buttocks as she walked back into the room. Jacob could hear from the voices from his pack that they had noticed also.

"You don't look the same as us." He heard Seth voice. He turned around angrily at the boy.

"That's because you are men." Hana giggled. "Different packs develop differently, we have formed to keep anonymous; and visually appealing to the culture we live in. It keeps us out of trouble."

Jacob saw her grin knowingly at Sakura, at another inside joke. It was frustrating not being able to hear inside their heads.

"Do you imprint?" Jacob asked, curious about the other differences between the two packs.

Hanas eyes flickered with an unreadable emotion, Sakura nodded, "We can, only a few from our current pack have done so." Her voice was deeper than Hanas, it had a nervous waver to it from her shyness.

Jacob nodded, he could feel fatigue sweep over him, the night patrol had been the last thing he intended to do tonight and he was tired now.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" he asked the two girls.

"Not tonight, our things are being delivered here tomorrow morning."

"Here?" Jacob asked eyebrows furrowed.

"Well to Forks post office." She smiled slightly, "then we'll make more permanent arrangements, if that's ok with your pack." She scanned her way around the room.

Jacob looked around too, "it would be fine with us. And you're welcome to stay here for a while."

The girls nodded and smiled their thanks.

Jacob stood up and ushered the remains of his pack out of his house. He disappeared into his room and returned dressed.

"You two must be hungry." He said searching through his cupboards pulling out ingredients.

"Starving," Hana said jumping off the wooden chair to help Jacob. "Your pack seems nice. Are you all family?" she asked buttering a slice of bread.

"Somewhere along the line I guess. How about you two?" he asked piling bread and ham onto a plate.

"None are directly related. We are like sisters; a sisterhood" she said remembering the word. "But our pride has always been all women, our mothers and their mothers." She shrugged her shoulders as if to suggest that the list of mothers-and-their-mothers went on a long way.

"So how come you were picked to come for the trip to America?" Jacob asked cheekily. Sakura flushed red and her eyes flickered to Hana. Jacob felt the awkward words exchanged in the two girls minds, as though it had never occurred to them and Sakura had been an obvious choice for Hana.

Hana grinned falsely as she too felt the heavy awkwardness of the question linger in the shrugged next to Jacob, "because she was the right choice. She is intelligent and brave. I knew I would be safe in her company, and I enjoy it immensely."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not used to complements being said in front of another person. Jacob organised the pile of sandwiches onto three plates and they all piled onto Jacobs sofa.

They began chomping down on the ham, starting to not feel so awkward with fuller stomachs.

"You two speak really good English," Jacob said as an observation, finishing off one of the sandwiches.

"I grew up in England with my father, until the changes started and then we moved back to Japan for me to join my mothers pack."

Jacob nodded, "your mother was alpha aswell?"

Hana shook her head, "her mate was Alpha." Jacob nodded absent-mindedly, his brain jolted at the remembrance of the pack being all females….

"So what about you?" he asked, the two girls looked up with wide eyes until realising that he was asking about Sakura speaking English.

"No, I have always lived in Japan, but I learnt English for a long time, from a very young age. But I am a little rusty." She smiled apologetically.

Jacob laughed slightly, "you speak better English than I do Japanese so don't worry." He stood up and took the girls plates out to the kitchen. He stretched as he yawned, the two girls following the journey of his t-shorts hemline as he rose across his hipbones and along the trail of hair expending from groin to belly button.

"I'm beat, you girls sleepy?" the girls murmured that they were. "You can take my bed so that Dad doesn't wake you up when he comes home." He showed them into his sparely decorated room. "Do you want anything to drink before you go to sleep?" he asked standing awkwardly at the door.

"No, thank you Jacob." Hana said sitting down on the duvet; he nodded his goodnight and closed the door.

Sakura grinned and Hana and walked over, she straddled the smaller girls knees and kissed her gently.

"_nai, konrinzai konya(no, not tonight)." _Hana whisperedto Sakura, kissing her again to not hurt her feelings.

"_tada chiyotuto?(just a little?)" _Sakura asked, letting her womanhood press against Hanas closed thighs. Hana nodded and let her hand run up the inside of Sakuras t-shirt.

"_dakaratte tada futame(ok, just a little)_"

Hope you liked it :)

Read and review so that I know whether to write more or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to add a little smut :D, or a lot of smut hehe**

**Thanks for all the amazing feed-back! I love a bit of femslash and this story is really fun to write.**

**Enjoy!**

Hana awoke in a midst of unfamiliar tangled sheets and matted hair stuck across her head from the nights' heat. She groaned as she opened her eyes only to be blinded by the low morning sun.

A hot slender fingered arm curled its way around her waist smoothing over her soft stomach.

"_Anta motsu nemuri yoku? (Did you sleep well?)" _Sakura whispered. Hana smiled her answer turning over the place a soft kiss onto the slightly swollen lips of her lover.

"_Nani desu jikan?(What is the time?)" _she asked softly, Sakura shrugged. Hana stretched in the morning sun; hot against her skin. The duvet was tangled around both of their legs and Sakura drunk in the sight of her alphas arched naked body.

"_tada chiyotuto(just a little)" _she had said last night, but they had satisfied each other until their bodies ached.

And Sakuras' body ached again now as she spied the glisten of morning arousal on Hanas' bare groomed lips.

Sakura bit her swollen lips as she slid her body closer. Hana eyed her mischievously; still in her arched form but it had taken on a new meaning than simple stretching. Her legs were open at a deliciously coy angle, enough to see the shine upon the rouge lips. Her large rounded breasts were pushed up with her nipples standing erect despite the heated room.

"_tada chiyotuto?(just a little more?)"_ Hana asked with a raised eyebrow. Sakura raised herself onto all fours as she descended upon Hanas raised breasts, biting them softly to elicit soft moans from her Alpha.

She followed the flow of her body with soft nips from her teeth and brushed kisses until she reached the landing strip of hair. She brushed her lips down the hair a few times before pushing her tongue into the cleft. Hana gasped and instantly pulled her legs open. Sakura grinned; she was so easy to read.

Sakura allowed her fingers to tickle through the cherry blossom lips of Hana as her bud swelled with need. She knew from experience that after last night Hana would be a little numb and sore from last night. So she concentrated on speed.

She took the bud between her lips and began flicking at it quickly; she knew the lack of penetration would frustrate Hana and she liked the results she gave under deprivation.

As Hanas breathing was becoming desperate Sakura clamped her lips around the small bud and begun sucking furiously while continuing her tongues torturous lapping. Hana begun bucking against Sakura as her orgasm overtook her. As her convulsions subsided Sakura removed herself from Hanas' womanhood with a final kiss.

Hana smiled satisfied and breathing heavily. She pulled Sakura into her arms so her head rested on the cushion of her breast. Beneath her skin Hanas' heart was hammering, Sakura listened to its even beating; like the lyrics from an old song it sang to her, soothing her mind with its percussion, Hanas breathing providing the melody.

They eventually heard muffled movements from the front room. Hana sat up and pulled on the t-shirt Jacob had provided her with yesterday. She felt more naked than before with the post-colitis glow still clinging to her skin. She slowly opened a drawer and found it to be filled with boxer shorts. She pulled on a black pair and handed Sakura another.

Sakura pushed her finger through the hole in the front of the underwear wiggling it. Hana laughed, Sakura was usually so guarded it felt freeing to see her so happy. Hana walked over to kiss Sakura squeezing the provocatively placed digit. They stepped out of the bedroom to come face to face with an old wheelchair bound man. The startled look could not hide the wrinkles in his face which came from years of smiling and sun. He was a happy man by nature and Hana instantly grinned at him; offering her hand.

"Good morning, my name is Hana. We are friends of your son Jacob. I hope we did not intrude."

The old man held his hands up to stop her speaking, "its ok, Jake told me all about you two ladies." He grinned at her in greeting, "and a friend of my son is a friend of mine. I'm Billy. Billy black" his eyes crinkled even further into what would have been a breath-taking smile had he been 30 years younger. Hana couldn't help the slight blush which dusted across her cheeks. Billy seemed to remember himself and dropped the hand of Hanas' which he still held.

"Breakfast girls?" he asked wheeling himself towards the kitchen. The small kitchen had nearly every surface laden with breakfast ingredients. Billy turned on a gas-hob to heat up two large frying pans without waiting for their answers. "Jake isn't up yet, but I'll be the smell of frying eggs and bacon is enough the rouse him. Hasn't failed yet."

He sloshed a whole six pack of eggs into one pan and emptied a pack of bacon into the other. He salted the eggs generously. He spied Hanas dubious eyes over such an unhealthy breakfast.

"It won't hurt the boy; the night watches really wiped him out. He's too young to be alpha; in my opinion. How old's yours?" he asked popping thick slices of bread into the toaster.

Hana waved her fingers. "Well I'm twenty-one." She said, Billys' face only betrayed his surprise for a split second.

"Well I'll be damned. Female wolves and an alpha at that."

Hana shrugged, "our whole pack is female. We've never had a male alpha, a few male wolves but not in the last hundred years or so."

"Oh don't tell the boys there's a whole group of girls who burst out of their clothes. They'll be on the next plane to Japan." Hana and Sakura laughed as Billy chuckled hoarsely.

They heard a change in Jakes breathing as he begun to wake up on the sofa in the other room.

"Are you a wolf?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I was." He said with sadness tainted the edges of his words. "I stopped phasing a long time ago, a few years before jakes sisters Rachel and Rebecca were born. And to grow old with my wife; God rest her soul." The girls understood his sadness now; he had lost his wife and wolfhood.

At that moment heavy footfalls were coming from the front room. Jakes appearance broke the tense mood. And the heavy food aromas made everyone smile.

Billy began loading up everyones plates as he poured a large bowl of what he described as "budgie food"; it was actually a large bowl of muesli.

"What's on the agenda today, kids?" Billy asked shovelling a spoonful of gravelly muesli into his mouth.

"Just getting their clothes from the post-office and meeting with the elders tonight, then having a nice celebratory bon-fire on the beach."

"I was wondering why they were wearing your clothes Jake." Billy said looking at the two oversized t-shirts suspiciously.

Jake smiled sleepily. Hana slid the plate piled high with hot food towards him. He met her eyes briefly in a thank-you kind of way then tucked in.

Hana swept her eyes over his face, he had dark circles under his eyes and crease marks from where his head had lain awkwardly on a cushion. His skin seemed bronze even in the gloomy morning light. He met her eyes again and she turned away; blushing to have been caught staring at him.

Jacob finished before the two girls and walked over to the steaming jug of coffee and poured out four mugfuls, topping them off with milk. The four sat in silence drinking it.

"I'll head off soon to get your things from the post-office." Jacob said draining the rich liquid. "Do I need ID for you guys or anything?"

"No, probably just money." Hana said with a grimace. "We'll pay you back. We brought money in the suit-cases you'll be picking up." Jacob nodded. Hana hadn't thought this through very well, money was tight around here and their added presence only exaggerated the strain.

Jacob disappeared to get changed, the girls made small talk with Billy until he remerged. Jacobs' inch-long hair was wet and he no longer smelt feral. He waved goodbye at them with a set of keys in his palm.

Moments later they heard the rumbling chug of an old but well maintained engine.

( )

As Jacob started the engine on his Volkswagen Rabbit he breathed a groan; he was far too tired to be running errands. He looked back briefly at the house as he pulled out the garage and onto the hot winding road towards Forks.

The girls seemed nice, Sakura was shy and let Hana do the talking. His mind flashed briefly back to images of Hanas' naked form in the forest and to the sight of the two girls in his shirts which hardly reached their thighs when they sat. He shook his head, knocking down the thoughts like old cobwebs.

In hardly any time he reached the small post-office and parked outside of it. As he walked past the window he glanced at his reflection; his jeans were rough and slightly too tight for his liking. His top clung to his pectoral muscles and the sleeves ridged over the large muscles of his arms, he smiled. A little vanity was good now and again.

He stepped into the shop where the pretty clerk fluttered her eyelashes as she got his details before giving him the items. He was handed three large pink suitcases. He rolled his eyes; how was he going to look carrying these to the car? And how the hell did two small girls manage to own this much stuff?

He heaved the three cases into his car; the suspension squeaking in protest. He slipped back into the car and rode back, enjoying the hot wind which whipped through the open windows. His mind wandered back to the two girls. Hanas light dusting of freckles running across her nose and cheeks and Sakuras long curled hair. He turned up the radio and pressed the accelerator a little harder.

()

He rumbled back into the garage, the door swung open at the sounds of his arrival. Hana and Sakura were hanging out of the door on tiptoes waiting to see that their suitcases arrived safely. Jacob grinned at them and pulled the suitcases out of the car. The girls squealed their excitement as Jacob handed them to the girls.

"Thank you!" the girls said hugging Jacob hard around his large chest. From behind the girls Jake could see Billy looking on knowingly.

"Can we take a shower?" Hana asked. Jake nodded and showed them where it was and then lumbered downstairs again to collapse back onto the sofa. The water turned on and the pipes creaked slightly.

"Those girls are nice." Billy said. Jake looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah they are." Jake agreed studying the T.V. remote.

"No imprint?" Billy asked quietly, Jake chuckled slightly.

"No imprint. Do they have mates?" he asked his father.

Billy shrugged, "not from what I can tell." Jake nodded and turned on the ancient television to the first thing that wasn't sports. His eyes watched the vague screen but his senses were trained onto the noise upstairs. He could hear the waters journey; rushing out of the jets to be halted by the impact of soft skin. He could almost hear the soap suds dripping away onto the floor. He bit his lip and tried to focus on the elderly man and his wood-stained decking demonstration.

()

Sakura turned on the water of the shower and let it run to hot while the two girls undressed. The shower was over a large bathtub so there was room for two. Hana sat nude on the rim of the bath, legs slightly spread as she leans backwards with her arms behind her. The water began to steam so the two girls stepped into the bath. They wet each others bodies and soaped each others torsos. Sakura lightly pinched Hanas nipples letting her know she wanted to play.

Hana reached over to her large wash-bag and poured a puddle of shampoo into her palm which she then massaged into Sakuras hair. Sakura did the same to Hana and then they both washed the suds out. The both then smoothed conditioner into their wet black hair. Hana washed her soapy hands in the hot water and slipped something else from her wash-bag, she turned towards Sakura a grin etched across her face. She went down to her knees, she pushed Sakuras back against the cold tile wall and pushed her mouth towards the lips of Sakuras sex running her tongue through the folds until she felt Sakura began to pant slightly.

Hana then lifted the item she had sneaked from her wash-bag towards Sakura and pushed one of the rubber buttons. The long pink phallus buzzed into life. Hana pushed the tip of the vibrator against Sakura lips and let it slip inch by inch into Sakuras sensitive channel. Sakura squeaked slightly as Tatsuya pushed its full 6 inches into her and began to thrust it in and out of her.

Hana grinned up at Sakura, pleasure etched across her face; her open lips and dilated eyes. She lent towards Sakuras womanhood again and traced her tongue along her pink lips as her hand pushed the dildo into Sakura faster and faster. Hana was soon lapping at the swollen rose-bud clitoris while Sakura ground herself against the vibrating pink phallus. She began to arch her back as her orgasm neared, Hanas' fingers were slick with Sakuras juices. Sakura came quietly; aware of the company downstairs.

Sakura slumped against the cold tile wall, breathing heavily. Her body spent, her blood thumped quickly around her body. Sakura gained some composure back once Hana pushed one of the pink rubber buttons from the protruding vibrator. Sakura reached down and took control of the device, she pulled it from herself slowly. Spider-webs of her arousal were laced across the surface. She held it up, looking at it as though it was a piece of glass extracted from a wound.

"_noshikakaru (bend-over)"_ Sakura whispered to Hana. Hana frowned slightly but then bent over the foot of the bath. Her breasts resting heavily on the cold plastic rim.

Sakura placed the palm of her hand against Hanas buttock cheek and pushed her forward until her hipbones were against the rim instead. The new position meant that Hanas posterior was pointed into the air, completely exposed.

Sakura was tempted to lick her lips at the sight. She could see Hanas flesh softly pulsing with blood eager to be touched. Her arousal gave a wet mirror like quality to her red swollen lips, She traced her finger softly through the middle, parting Hanas lips and circling her bud. Hana gave a slight gasp and Sakura took pleasure in seeing the ruched skin of Hanas back entrance bob slightly showing the contraction of Hanas muscles in anticipation.

Sakura moved the phallus towards Hana; it was still laced with her own arousal. She pushed it between the soft lips of Hanas' sex. Her head shot up and in Sakuras' head she heard the words form in Hanas silky seductive voice.

"Fuck me." Her voice purred; the noise reverberated around Sakuras head. She slid the vibrator towards Hanas entrance and pushed it in slowly. Once it was a few inches inside of her Sakura pressed one of the rubber buttons on the end and the device came alive. Hana jumped slightly at the sensation but then arched her back to tempt Sakura to continue. Sakura grinned and pressed her fingers against Hanas folds once more massaging her. Hana began to pump against the dildo so Sakura pushed it all the way into her and then pulled it out again. She did this hard; with Hana pushing back onto her hand. Hana was near the edge but Sakura wanted to push her rather than tip her over it.

She told Hana to begin rubbing her clit, Hanas hand snaked around herself to take over Sakuras job. She began looking around for something slippery. She settled with pushing two of her fingers up into her own still wet passage. They came out glistening wet. She used moved her hand back towards Hana, parting her buttocks with her now wet hand. She pushed one of her fingers into the puckered skin of her back entrance. Sakura wasn't sure how Hana would react; this wasn't something they'd ever done before.

Hana gasped slightly and paused. She turned her head to look at Sakura, in her head she urged Sakura to continue. Sakura pushed the first finger in fully and Hana took up rubbing her clit some more. Sakura carried on pushing the Dildo into Hana once again and moved her finger in time with it.

Hanas breathing for more desperate and her rubbing more furious. Sakura felt her cum before she heard her. The contractions around her finger were just enough to make her momentarily jealous that she didn't have a penis.

Hana recovered from her orgasm and turned to Sakura with a large grin on her face. Sakura removed her hands and the dildo from Hana gently. Hana went onto her knees and wrapped herself around Sakura, kissing her deeply.

The girls quietly washed out each others hair; dressed each other and wandered downstairs. The heat from the each others hands lingered like fire on their bodies. Hana bit her lip at the familiar ache from her muscles.

**Thanks for reviews from – ****SleepReborn, and Adia**

**Check out my Darren Shan fiction as well, it's nearly as lemon filled as this is, but straight (well mostly; there's a little light femslash)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter. I don't know why I turned Quil, Paul, and Embry into idiots; but it fit my story too well :S**

**Enjoy!**

Jacob heard soft footsteps on the stairs as the girls finished their shower. Wait a minute-did they shower together? His eyes went wide as he picked up the coppery tang at the back of his throat. He knew instantly that it was the smell of the girls' arousal.

He watched them like a hawk as they made lunch in the small kitchen, their still damp hair staining their clothes. The occasional stray drip running down their necks and onwards to their chests. He swallowed thickly tried to tear his eyes away.

"Jake, you're catching flies." The familiar deep voice of his father chided. Jake made eye contact with him quickly then looked away as his father wheeled himself into the kitchen. He greeted the girls cheerfully, before turning back to Jake with a raised eyebrow as if to say _'see that's how manners are done'_.He maintained eye contact with a raised eyebrow even while making himself a coffee. Jake was the first to look away, he could hear the victory in the way he slurped his coffee.

The girls chattered to each other happily, he looked over once more catching Sakura licking raspberry jam off a knife and winking at Hana. Hanas freckled cheeks became flushed as she looked sternly at the girl. He looked away quickly again-he had imagined that right?

He was frightened to look to them again in case they were involved in some insane kitchen pornography scene. Like cooking naked or using phallic looking vegetables in some delicious way.

The two girls came and sat either side of him. Hana handed him a cup of coffee which he took with a timid smile. They placed a large plate of sandwiches in his lap and chattered happily in Japanese. Hana popped grapes as Sakura munched on apple slices.

"Thanks for getting our clothes for us." Hana said to him, slipping a twenty dollar note into his hand. "Although I was getting quite attached to wearing your baggy t-shirts." She grinned into her coffee mug.

Jacob grinned back at her. "Well you did look nice in them." The two girls blushed slightly "how did you manage to own enough clothes to fill three suitcases anyways?"

Hana rolled her eyes as though his question was an easily answered one. "One for shoes one each for clothes."

Jacob nodded with raised eyebrows. The room fell silent as they ate; Jake watched the purple tinge stain the cleft of Hanas mouth.

"What time are we meeting your elder council?" Hana asked Jacob breaking his glazed expression.

"We'll drive down at around seven, just in time for the food. Then we'll stay late to get you guys acquainted to my pack." He smiled proudly.

Hana and Sakura nodded, "what's everyone going to wear?" the girls asked simultaneously. Jake rolled his eyes at them jokingly; they were so stereotypical sometimes.

"Jeans, t-shirts. Something not too scruffy but not like really nice. We're going to be on a beach after all." The girls nodded and chewed thoughtfully. Clearly busy planning their outfits.

After lunch the girls jogged off up to Jakes room to change. Jake took a large breath in and out like a man surfacing from water. The faint smell of the girls' arousal had driven the animal inside of him wild and eager to react. He put his hand against his ribs and closed his eyes trying to calm the creature.

Billy wheeled himself back into the front room, the newspaper he was reading resting on his knees. He chuckled at the boy and patted him heavily on the shoulder.

After what seemed like an eternity the girls jogged back downstairs. Hana was wearing a cream silken empire-line sundress which had a low back and front. A lace petticoat brushed against her thighs two inches below the dresses hemline, her small feet were clad in tan leather gladiator sandals. Sakura was wearing Denim shorts with a tight red tank top. She had a bleached grey denim waistcoat on and tan leather cowboy boots. The two girls smiled at him as he watched them descend the stairs. He felt like he was collecting a prom date.

"Are these ok for the bon-fire?" Hana asked as they stopped at the bottom step. He smiled at them.

"They're perfect. You two look beautiful."

( )

Jake pulled the Rabbit up to the beach just as the last amber rays of light were hitting the rippling water. Billy had gone with Charlie and the two girls sat excitedly in the back seat.

He looked back at them expectantly, "so what do you think of the rabbit girls?" he asked absent mindedly stroking the steering wheel.

"More cupholders than corners" she said trying to contain her grin. Jacobs face fell slightly.

"This is pure German engineering I'll have you know."

"Produced for an American market." She said wagging a finger at him. He couldn't help smiling.

"Well at least you know your cars. But the Rabbit could wipe the smirk off a lot of cars when push comes to shove."

Hana made an unconvincing "hmm" sound which Jake decided to ignore. He knew it was all in jest of his "yank" ways.

He opened the door for them and they gracefully stepped out. They looked nervously at one another and then at Jake who grinned at them and offered his hands for them to grip onto. The three of them walked down the sand bank to where the deep smell of food was. Jake turned to Hana whose pink glossed lips shone amber in the flames. She smiled at him and brushed hair behind her ear self consciously. Her fingers brushed against a feathered earring.

He dropped the two girls' hands and motioned for them to follow him. Hana smiled at Billy who lifted his hand in greeting to her. They followed Jake to where a small group of women were preparing food and gossiping.

"Hello ladies." Jake said his voice liquid and charming over the crackle of the fire.

The women twittered and giggled at him, clearly taken in by his confidence.

He stood there for a while gently flirting with the women as they dished him out a mountain of food. He stepped away with a grin on his face and a potential heart attack on his plate. He introduced the women naming them and their husbands.

The last of the women was Emily, she was Sams' imprint and had been disfigured; clearly by him. Her torn face still held great beauty and Hana felt the urge to push her lips against the plump tattered lips of Emily. She settled for stepping forward and shyly shaking hands with her instead. Emily grinned at her and Hana couldn't help joining in; biting her lip slightly and glancing at her from under her fringe.

Once they had loaded up the two girls' plates Jake lead them away from the bonfire to where Hana and Sakura could see a circle of men sitting and talking. They knew this was the council. Butterflies began bashing against their insides and they instinctively blindly reached for each others hands.

( )

The council meeting went smoothly, mostly just the men talking about stories and legends. They were surprised to find out that Hana was the alpha, but happy for the girls to stay and learn from their pack.

The group dispersed to enjoy the rest of the night. Jake stood up brushing sand from his trousers and offered his hands to the girls to pull them up. Hana and Sakura shook the feeling back into their feet once stood up.

"They seemed nice." Hana said happy about having the tribes' approval.

"They're just happy to have some new blood around here." Jake grinned, Hana looked at him sceptically. Jake begun leading them towards the fire where his pack was assembled. They signalled over for him to follow, they lead the three towards a line of rock where they all sat in a circle; much like the council meeting.

Jake introduced them all to Hana and Sakura who sat down between Leah and Jake. Quil started grinning as he produced a large crate of bottled spirits and beer that had been hidden away behind some bushes.

"I vote we play 'I never' to help introduce the newbies." He said passing around bottles of cheap vodka.

Hana looked at Quil with her eyes half closed, "we can't get drunk. It's literally impossible."

Quil shrugged, "it's for the taste more than anything. Because it tastes bloody aweful"

Sakura twisted the top off and Hana nearly gagged at the smell of chemicals.

"You game?" he asked to the girls. Hana grinned at Sakura who was sniffing the drink.

"Yeah, we're game."

Everyone opened a bottle of spirit and the questions begun. Quil went first; since it was his idea to play.

"I've never secretly watched someone get changed." He said taking a drink as he grinned, everyone shook their heads as they wondered who the victim or his leering was.

"I've never given or received a strip tease." Embry said also taking a swig. Hana took a gulp of the foul warm vodka. She scrunched up her eyes and held her tongue out of out mouth to cool the burn. Paul was next but he paused to allow the pack to grin at Hanas reaction to the drink. It was Jakes turn.

"I've never sent a naughty text which backfired." Jake said smirking as he took a drink. Quil looked like he was about to vomit.

"Thanks for the reminder." He said shaking the image from his head.

It was Hanas turn next; she bit her lip as she thought of a question. "I've never peed in a pool?" she asked.

"That one's crap." Embry said, "They have to be about sex." He smiled showing he was half joking, but still waited for another question.

"Ok erm. I've never- erm been spanked or spanked anyone?" she asked, drinks were left on the sand as Leah and Sam self-consciously drank.

Sakura was up next, "I've never slept with someone whose name I didn't know." Only a few of the boys drank and high-fived each other as they did.

It was Leahs' turn she sighed as she idly wondered what question to ask, "I've never- kissed someone of the same sex."

Hana and Sakura looked at each other; Sakura took a drink before wordlessly passing the bottle to Hana who drank. The packs eyes were trained onto them.

"You two have kissed girls?" Quil asked, watching Jakes reaction to his invasive question.

It was Sams' turn, his question counted as a minor distraction from the packs growing interest in the girls' love lives.

"I've never slept with a girl." Quil said quickly as soon as Sams question had been drunk to. Quil, Embry, Paul and Sam drank quickly watching for Hana and Sakura to drink. Hana lifted the bottle to her lips before Sakura did the same.

Quil hooted and clapped his hands. "We've hit the fucking jackpot here. Lesbians!" he laughed. Hana and Sakura looked at each other, Sakuras eyes were wide. Hana would have given the world to hear Sakuras thoughts. Sakura for one was not a lesbian. She had never been with a woman before Hana it just-happened. They'd sought comfort from one another and that comfort had turned into attraction and love. Hana wasn't sure what they were classed as-but lesbians seemed too strong since they were still attracted to men…

"Come on Quil drop it." Jake growled interrupting Hanas rambled thoughts.

"Jake, man. We're just playing the game." He shrugged as he turned his attention back to the girls, "have you ever used a strap-on?" he asked before Sam quickly swiped him in the head. Hanas stomach twisted nauseatingly; she had an urge to slap the smirk off Quils face as she sensed Sakura shift in embarrassment next to her.

"That isn't actually an 'I never' style question. And I think we're done playing." Hana said her pulse quickening as she went to stand up.

"Whoa whoa whoa. If you leave the game you have to do a forfeit. Everyone knows that's how the game goes." She looked at Sakura who let a mischievous smile across her face.

Hana could read Sakuras' thoughts without being inside her head- _"hell, if our secrets out we don't need to hide it anymore."_

"_Guess the shifting wasn't from embarrassment." _Hana thought to herself. She stopped moving away from the pack and settled back into the sand with a loud huff.

"Alright, we're game. Just no more questions directed at us personally okay?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

Quil and Embry looked like they'd died and gone to heaven. They instantly lent in towards each other to confer. Jake raised an eyebrow to Hana, asking whether she was ready for what the boys had in store for the pair. Hana brought her hand up and manually lowered his eyebrow for him.

Quil and Embry pulled away from each other, "we believe a kiss would suffice." Embry announced in a bad English accent.

Hana turned towards Sakura and shrugged, leaning towards her. "Wait!" came a voice loudly, it was Quil. "Not just a peck, a kiss for about five seconds will do."

Hana pulled herself up to her knees, Sakura following suit. Their breath tangled with each other in the space between their lips, Hana could taste the sweet heat from inside Sakuras expelled air. She could sense the excitement Sakura felt from this public display; for all her shyness Sakura was an exhibitionist at heart.

"And tongue! Don't forget tongue." Quils voice came again. Hana and Sakura grinned at each other. Hana was the first to push her lips against Sakuras. She approached with a slightly open mouth, biting her lip softly and pulling it gently. Sakura hissed slightly and retaliated by suckling on Hanas bottom lip before pulling her body tight against hers.

Hana placed a soft kiss on Sakuras lips and slipped her tongue between the cleft, lapping at the sweet lipgloss she had applied earlier. Sakura opened her mouth and received her kiss. The tip of Hanas tongue touched against the tip of Sakuras. Hana pulled back slightly to change the angle. She pressed herself more hungrily against Sakura, pushing her tongue solidly against Sakuras now. Sakura took Hanas tongue between her lips and suckled on it briefly before kissing her solidly once again.

Sakura moved her hands up from Hanas hips to scratch slightly down the exposed skin of Hanas back. Hana groaned quietly against Sakuras lips. Hana pushed her tongue against Sakuras massaging it between quickening breathes.

Hana pulled away suddenly; it was oddly quiet. All the pack was sitting around with their mouths open. They had all shifted seating arrangements to get a better view.

"Was that five seconds?" was all Hana could think to say.

"That was about five minutes." Leah said from beside them.

Hana smiled nervously as she untangled herself from Sakura. "Forgot you guys were here." She said apologetically. She could see the questions practically dripping from their lips.

"We could see that." Jake said amusement slipping through his voice. He too had changed seating position to get a better view.

"I can see you were complaining." She said with a raised eyebrow. Jake grinned widely, his white teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"What can I say? You two make a beautiful couple." He shrugged dramatically with his palms turned up, but Hana could smell the sex pumping through his veins. She felt a little proud, no-one had ever seen them kiss before except her own pack; but even then it wasn't a kiss like _that._

"So you two are a couple?" Paul asked.

"No more questions remember." Hana said sharply, but she couldn't help grinning as the after effects of the kiss. It felt as though her spine had been replaced with jelly, the tension of meeting these new people and being in this alien place had oozed out of her. From the security and absolute continuity that was promised in a kiss like that.

"Aw come on. That's an easy one. Are you?"

Sakura looked at Hana watching for any hesitation-there was none. "Yeah, we are."

The boys grinned at each other. "So, for how long?"

Hana rolled her eyes but she knew the date down to the hour. "Two years and a few months." She said grinning at Sakura as she crossed her legs out in front of herself.

She heard Sakura whisper _"ni toshi, shichi kagetsu, san nisshi to too nissho jikan (two years, seven months, three days and ten hours of joy)"_

"_no kataomoi (of pure love)" _Hana replied purely to her, brushing her hand across Sakuras cheek bone. Staring into her tawny brown eyes seeing sincere heartbreaking love swell behind the surface.

"Aww." Came the unexpected reaction from the boys.

"Right enough questions." Hana said, breaking the eye contact with Sakura."What else is there to do?"

"Skinny dip." Jake suggested waggling his eyebrows. Hana and Sakura guaffed at that suggestion, the water must be freezing despite the steamy thoughts.

"You guys first." Hana said grinning at him. The boys looked at each other sceptically, obviously seeing through Hanas' not so convincing plan. Jake was seeing this suggestion was a no-go and could feel another round of questions coming.

"Did you know Hana doesn't like the Rabbit?" Jake asked trying to steer the conversation away from the bedroom goings on between the two girls.

"What?" all the boys asked. "Why not?" asked Embry.

"I don't mind it-it's just a bit." Hana thought of the right word, "It isn't what I would have picked."

Quil scoffed, "I bet you have a Citroen or something." He invisioned something pink and small engined.

Hana just shook her head, "I actually have a mini cooper, the one from the seventies." She grinned, "True British engineering, duck egg blue." She added with a grin.

Jake shrugged "I have to agree, it's an awesome car."

"You should see it hold the road, we live quite close to the Iroha-zaka road in Japan. It's got 48 turns and most of them are hair-pins." She smiled at Sakura. "If you ever come to Japan I'll let you have a go in it. Although I won't be able to time your lap; I'll be bracing myself for the accident."

"I might take you up on that." Jake grinned and they shook dramatically on the deal.

They spent the next few minutes talking animatedly about how Hana has managed to keep it running. They laughed about the story of how she bought a second engineless mini just to replace part. It was like a giant piece of lego.

The girls began to feel tiredness drift over them form the heated salt air of the sea. Sakura laid her head on Hanas shoulder letting her breath play along Hanas cheek. Hana turned to see Sakuras stoney brown eyes grow dark with fatigue and need. Hana pulled her chin towards her and kissed Sakura softly, sweeping her fingers lightly across her cheekbone.

"_Suguni (soon)"_ she breathed to Sakura unvocalised request to leave. Sakura nodded and slid closer to Hana, lacing her arms around Hanas waist. Hana sighed contently; closing her eyes. For a second the only things she was aware of were Sakuras hot breath, the whisper of the sea and the shift of sand beneath her legs.

**Not many people are reading this, but its fun to write. So review to keep my spirits up ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been so long. I'm getting about one chapter a month out at the mo'.**

**This is what occurred after the beach party. It's a bit of a sexy one I'm afraid. And there's Drama ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

Sakura almost carried Hana upstairs. Her kisses were feverish as she ran on the adrenaline from their previous publicly displayed kiss. Hana felt Sakuras' teeth come close to cutting into the skin on her lip; tasting copper.

She had the urge to grin, but her body was acting of its own accord. She'd forgotten how to grin, how to do anything other than the instinctual pull to make love to Sakura. The pull for the comfort and continuity that assaults her senses when Sakura releases to her.

Sakura pushed her hands up Hanas thigh, scratching her with her perfectly manicured nails, roughly pushing one of her digits inside of Hana. Hanas face contorted with painful bliss. Feeling relief rush out of her as her liquids coated Sakuras hands. She felt herself gasping for metaphorical air as her soul touched onto Sakuras.

( )

They sat in the afterglow with their hands lacing and unlacing their fingers together lazily. Hana could feel a slight pain as after effects of their desperate love making.

"You know what they said? Before?" Hana asked vaguely to Sakura as moonlight was painted in stripes across their bodies from the blinds.

"Before?" Sakura asked her voice thick from tiredness.

"At the bonfire, when they said that we were lesbians." Hana felt Sakuras pulse quicken through the pads of her fingertips. Sakura nodded her remembrance.

"Are you?" Hana whispered silently, nervous to ask the question.

"I don't know, I guess so. I fuck you don't I?" she asked, humour trying to push its way through her words.

Hana sighed quietly, "It isn't about who you fuck. It's about who you love."

"I love _you_." Sakura said, pulling Hanas body close to hers. "I don't think I could love anyone as much as I love you."

Hana kissed Sakura on the cheek before pulling away from her and rolling underneath the covers. While anyone would be happy with that answer, Hana knew Sakura craved more. From her mind she had often seen her wanting a family, a child. In her daydreams Sakura saw herself with a daughter; who she wants to name Terasu _"light"_.

Hana felt her mind jolt as she felt unexpected tears searing down her cheeks. Poisonous thoughts about how temporary their relationship seemed to her. When Sakuras dreams were not compatible with their love.

She didn't know why she asked the question; knowing the answer would never be enough.

Her arms crossed over her torso so her fingers could trace the scar which ran down her body. She gasped desperately as a sob overtook her. Crushing her heart, her lungs. Making her collapse in on herself as she heard the memories. Screams, shouts, death and begging crashed so painfully into her skull she was blinded in numb panic. Not feeling Sakura lift her into her own lap to brace Hanas small body from the large trauma wracking through her.

Hana eventually cried herself into exhaustion. Sakura lowered her alphas body back towards the bed. Watching her swollen face for any signs of waking. She lay close beside her, taking comfort from the heat and laid an arm across Hanas hip.

Her fingers brushed across Hanas soft slightly protruding stomach, the stretch marks shone silver in the moonlight; the only sign that she had once carried another life in her womb.

"_Ore gozen __sumimasen wagakokoro (I'm sorry my love)"_

( )

Hana awoke alone, the sky was grey and the air stale. The rumpled nature of the bed sheets showed that Sakura had slept fitfully during the night. She knew she would find her jogging off her frustrations through the forest.

Hana lifted her knees to her chest and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. Shame ricocheted around her chest cavity. She hated making Sakura feel guilty; especially over things she couldn't control craving.

Something which not so long ago Hana had craved too. Something she had once had.

The digital clock was telling her in angry red numbers that it was nearly 6am. She sighed and stumbled out of the warm comforts of the bed. She pulled on a pair of obscene running shorts with a black sports bra and a pink tank top. She walked silently down the steps, Jake stirring slightly as she walked past the sofa. She chanced a glance at the slumbering alpha. He was at least two feet too large for the three seated sofa. She made a mental note to insist on swapping beds with him.

Once outside in the whispering cool air she stepped into her trainers and socks and set off jogging towards the forest. She knew that Sakura would have been on the look out for news of Hana coming to look for her. So Hana had to simply jog long enough for Sakura to pick up her presence.

She jogged clumsily into the fresh forest, enjoying the occasional salty hints of ocean lingering on the rushing air. She had always had a love-hate relationship with nature and the general outside world. Growing up in the busy rodent race of London; the emergency sirens and traffic noise had become her lullaby and her early morning bird song. Yet as a wolf, and an alpha at that, she was forever linked with nature. She spent most of her time outside and could read natural signs for clues easily

When she had found out that she was going to move to Japan she had been disappointed to find out that's where her pack was situated. She had associated Japan with the futuristic towering skylines and bustling traffic. But a lot of what her pack patrolled was rural land; although they only had to run ten minutes from the circle of their perimeter before they were surrounded by tarmac and skyscrapers. Granted it was a quick wolfine run in which they erupted back into nude humans but it was an odd comfort to Hana that there was a link so close by. Old habits died hard and she still found it hard to sleep in silence.

She could hear Sakuras foot falls mirroring her own close behind her. Maybe just a hundred metres away, the dense old trees echoed her movements inside of their hollow cores. The knowledge of Sakuras presence sent a jolt of excitement into Hanas own core; feeling her tight jogging bottoms become damp with sudden forceful arousal. Hana kept her breathing steady to match her pace; she knew this was all part of Sakuras game and her journey into forgiving Hana. Or for Hana to forgive her; she had forgotten which by now.

Her thighs ached from jogging and struggling to keep her excitement hidden although she could almost feel the breath Sakura pushed out through her grin. The scent of sex was heavy in the air and Sakura knew her role well. It was one they had played out many times.

Hana slowed to a walk and lent against a tree to stretch her tight muscles. They protested slightly as she bent to touch her toes. She grinned to herself thinking of the view Sakura must have from behind her. She caught a sniff of Sakuras own arousal, the tangerine tang mixed with the sweat of leather. Hana couldn't help but lick her lips. She continued jogging; enjoying their cat and mouse game more than the jogging.

She stopped; breathless again from the exertion and the glowing furnace between her legs. She could feel the heat from Sakuras body at only 50 feet or so away. She knew it was nearly time.

The ground rushed towards her as the familiar heat of Sakuras body crashed into her frame. Hanas wrists were trapped tightly beneath a honey toned grip.

"Don't fucking move." She growled. A hard length pushed eagerly against Hanas thigh. Hana couldn't help but whimper meekly at her captor.

Sakuras hungry fingers pushed inside of Hanas shorts, running her digits along the length of Hanas sex. Hana gasped and wriggled underneath her lover. She could feel the tight leather bindings around Sakuras thighs holding the cold rubber member tightly in place.

Hana squeaked and made an attempt to get out of Sakuras grip; she didn't want to make it too easy did she? Her feet scraped on the leaf strewn floor to get some grip for her to run. She felt Sakura grip her erection ready to attempt penetration. Hanas struggling had only resulted in her getting stuck in a spread eagled position against the floor.

Sakuras fingers roughly pushed aside Hanas tight jogging shorts to reveal her scotching hot pussy to the cold air. Sakura groaned slightly at the sight. Hanas felt the frigid rubber against her entrance, she shifted her hips so that the thrust caused it to run between her lips. Sakura sighed exasperated and pushed her hand between Hanas stomach and the ground; manually lifting her hips from the floor. Hana struggled again but Sakura was too strong; she was too good. Her hands were gripped between her breasts and her legs were spread around Sakuras. As she was attempting to free her hands she felt Sakura enter her. Both of them became very still savouring the penetration before resuming their roles.

In reality this was an act in which they had experimented for a long time before getting right. Hana had been the first wearer; being the alpha she was surely the more dominant one? No, the phallic member protruding alien-like from her pubis had felt bulky and strange to her. Sakura snatched up the role; forcing submission from her alpha had its own buzz. Even if it was submission in which Hana handed to her; enjoying being controlled rather than controlling for a small portion of time.

Hana struggled again as Sakura began lifting Hanas torso off of the ground to that she was straddling Sakuras thighs. Hanas movements only pushed the instrument further into her. Her pussy was pulsing around it waiting for Sakura to begin pounding into her.

The hand which had secured Hanas hips moved to her sex and spread her lips; touching the join where the cock entered into Hanas body. Hana shivered and pushed her hips forward; pressing the shaft deliciously against her swollen g-spot.

Sakura pushed herself fully into Hana before retracting out until the ridge of the head nudged her fingers. She then pushed hard back in; making Hanas yelp and her breasts bounce. She replayed this slow out hard in technique until she felt Hanas was dripping wet and widened enough for a faster action.

Sakura suddenly picked up pace; Hana bouncing on her knees to meet her hips mid thrust. Sakura let her hand travel from the joining of their bodies to rub furiously at Hanas clit.

"Come for me." She whispered feeling the rumble of Hanas orgasm pulse the cock against her pubis. Hana screamed her release to the forest.

Sakura laid Hana down onto the ground; letting her catch her breath before positioning herself above her. Hana pulled at her buttock to let her reach Sakuras leather rimmed sex.

She lapped roughly at Sakuras clit; occasionally dipping her tongue into her pussy. Sakura held her hand around her cock enjoying the odd masculinity that flowed through her at times of domination.

As she released her orgasm; squeezing her cock tightly images of penetration rushed beneath her closed eyelids. God she wished she had a real cock.

As her euphoria faded so did the wish. She stepped off of Hana who was smiling dreamily. She kissed her deeply savouring the taste of herself on Hanas lips.

"_Jijo irikireru tanno wagimo? (are you satisfied my love?)"_ Sakura cooed against her lips.

Hana nodded, "_ore gozen sumimasen- (I am sorry-)" _she began before words failed her. Sakura pushed her finger against Hanas lips and smiled weakly at her.

"_Jijo nakare iriyou tame aru simimasen. Ban yurushi (you do not need to be sorry. All is forgiven)"_ Sakura whispered pulling Hana off the cold ground and into an embrace.

Sakuras cock bobbed between them as Hana accidently bumped into it.

"_Chakkari (cheeky)"_ Hana scolded looking at the dildo between their bodies. It was flesh tone and natural looking; Hana smiled and ran her fingers down the length of it. Sakura shivered at the sight.

Hana lifted her weight and positioned the erection beneath her.

"_Katte motto(once more)." _ Hana stated pushing the shaft inside of herself, making love to Sakura tenderly.

**Hope you enjoyed :) Read and review as always.**

**The part when they're in bed together talking is meant to be in Japanese, but I thought it would ruin the flow of the conversation having translations.**

**Thanks to: NejisDarkNymph and for reviews**

**Much Luff**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long. Started at Art university and it's taken up SO much time! Struggled with writing this one, I keep thinking up ideas for later chapters. But this one's important because of nosey Jake getting some answers out of Hana. Hopefully you get to see Hana and Sakuras more innocently playful side. Also don't hate me for the interaction between Jake and Hana, I couldn't help writing the awkwardness in!**

**Summery of Last Chapter: Hana and Sakura had sexy time after their public kiss(which happened at the end of chapter3). Hana got all emotional and upset afterwards, fretting about Sakuras imprint. Hana woke up to an empty bed and went for a jog to find Sakura, but it was all a sexy apology shin-dig and they had dildoey love making, leaving them both covered in leaves and mud etc.**

**Enjoy!**

Hana traced her journey back towards Jakes house. The windows were dark and quiet. The slight bubbling of the coffee pot could be heard. Hanas eyes darted to the large tree with its bare solid branches pointed towards Jakes bedroom window. She scolded herself for not checking whether it was locked when she left.

She looked around herself before clumsily scrambling up the tree. She hauled herself up onto the branch which was level with the window; sitting with it between her legs while catching her breath back. She glanced towards the window to see an amused topless Jacob watching her through the glass. Her thighs gripped onto the rough bark as she almost fell off the branch. Jake slid the securing bolt out from the window before pushing it open. He leaned out towards her, his elbows resting on the frame. Water droplets clung to his skin.

"I usually sneak _out _of the house not back into it." His amused grin made it clear he could tell where she had been. The mud streaked across her front along with the smell of sex probably gave it away.

Hana rolled her eyes and shrugged embarrassed that her 'jog' had been found out.

Jake offered her his hand as he helped her back into the window.

"Thanks" Hana mumbled to Jakes back as he disappeared out of the room clutching a bundle of his clothes. "Oh Jake." She called, stopping him in his tracks. "I forgot to thank you for letting us stay here. We'll be finding some other arrangements today."

Jake smiled and stepped back in the room. "You're welcome to stay here. It makes Dad happier having the house fuller again."

Hana smiled shyly and looked at her feet for a second. "I'll discuss it with Sakura. We don't want to be a burden…" she looked back at Jake who shook his head slightly.

"You're no burden. We'd both like you to stay." His dark eyes shone with honesty and his teeth nipped at his bottom lip.

She smiled at him and cocked her head slightly to the side. She thought about his craving for a mother figure and the absence of the two girls she had seen in family pictures around their home.

"I will talk to Sakura. And your father but I would love to stay here." She hugged her arms around herself self consciously.

Jake smiled and began to turn again to go down the stairs.

"On one condition." She said side stepping to the doorframe and leaning casually against it. Jake yo-yoed back around to face her and stepped forward showing their height difference in their close proximity. She let her eyes bore into his to show that the height difference makes no change to their statuses. He smiled down at her in obvious amusement of her sudden sternness. "You have your bed back." She resisted the urge to poke her finger against his chest; both to show he was too close to her and for the hell of bossing him around.

Jake shook his head slightly and inhaled slowly through his teeth. "You drive a hard bargain." Hana blushed suddenly and shifted the weight from her stiff legs uncomfortably.

"Like I said; those are the rules."

( )

Hana stepped into the steaming shower and begun to feel her forehead crease in worry. She sighed and tried to keep her thoughts on lathering her hair rather than the interrupting blasts of gut-wrenching guilt over why she had been so pleased at the offer to stay here instead of a hotel.

She scrubbed her scalp angrily with her fingers when an echoing slap to her butt cheek made her jump out of her skin.

She spun around to see the gleaming smile of Sakura; her cheeks were flushed from the bite of the wind and her long hair was tangled with leaves. Hana let her own smile bleed onto her lips as she pulled Sakura into the shower with her. She still had her sex stained clothes on and she squeaked when the hot water splashed its pattern across her.

Hana knelt down and peeled Sakuras running shorts down her toned thighs. She was granted a view of her dark neat triangle running down her between her trembling thighs. Hana placed a line of kisses down from her belly button before running the showerhead over her chilled skin. She wanted the intimacy but after their adventures in the forest, didn't want the sex.

Sakura let a hiss out from between her teeth as the hot sting of the water hit her cold skin. Hana grinned up towards her only to find her head thrown back, mouth open gasping in humid lungfuls of air. Hana slowly directed the showerhead towards Sakuras sex and the toned thighs opened slightly to allow its intrusion against her.

"No more Hana." Sakura moaned as the water pummelled against her raw pussy. Her thighs shivered in feeling as Hana left her torture for another time. She left the showerhead on the floor, letting it spray against their feet and rain loudly onto the plastic tub. Hana pulled herself up from the tub to pull Sakura into a bone crushing hug. Hanas soft breasts were pushed up against the hard edges of Sakuras ribs. Sakuras long wet hair traced branches along their embraced bodies. They both calmly breathed in the scent of each other, enjoying the innocence of their moment.

"Jake asked us to stay here longer." Hana whispered over the rush of the water. Sakuras brow furrowed slightly while she lifted Hanas chin to meet her eyes. Hanas eyes were wide and Sakura was able to read her worry. She could see the want to stay here instead of a sterile hotel. She could also read the guilt. Sakura stifled a sigh.

"Where will we stay? We can't leave Jake on that couch."

Hana shrugged and tried to tear her eyes away from Sakuras. It was times like this when Hanas dislike of the strict alpha rules actually played into the success of their equal relationship. With Hana being the natural submissive and an Alpha, it kept Sakuras questioning at bay. Sakura held Hanas gaze despite her childishness of avoiding the topic that she herself had brought up.

"Maybe we could stay on the couch?" Hana squeaked.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and let Hana drop her gaze. "Instead of a nice hotel bed?"

Hana sighed and picked up the showerhead to rinse the soap from her hair.

"We could arrange one for a few days while we decide. There is no rush."

Sakura nodded, but sensed Hanas dislike of the option. "Sleeping on that couch might not be so bad. It'll be like when we first began sleeping together on your single bed." the two girls grinned sappily at each other. Memories of nervous fumbling beneath cotton pyjamas and heavy breathing assaulted both their memories. Hana allowed herself a shy chuckle over their discovery of oral sex.

Her knees shook slightly as her visual memory worked on the feeling of delving her tongue between Sakuras sex, tasting her nervousness and the desperate need, feeling her body vibrate with muscle tension.

Hana opened her eyes to see Sakura eyeing her, her white teeth assaulting her plump pink lips.

They let out a sudden synchronised laugh at their over active sexuality. They rolled eyes at themselves and their heated flushed skin trying to compete with their aching spent muscles.

They kissed innocently and continued their shower in comfortable silence.

( )

They wandered downstairs chattering happily and loudly about the moment they fell in love with each other.

They often subconsciously started this conversation after an argument. Their hands were interlinked; their newly painted fingernails were the same colour and they both wore matching dresses in different colours. They turned towards the kitchen bumping metaphorically into Jakes pack. Who were all staring confused at the two girls chattering happily in Japanese.

They both smiled apologetically, Hana blushed and ducked her head while Sakura laughed; loving that they couldn't be understood. The puzzled looks on their faces followed them around the room as they hugged their hellos before the pack lost interest to the TV and the fact that Emily was handing out platefuls of sandwiches. The pair also headed into the kitchen to help make more plates up, salivating slightly at the smell.

They wrestled themselves between the boys on the couch who were watching some indescribable TV show; it was all whitened teeth and adverts.

"I definitely think that I _knew _that I loved you after we first made love. Not had sex, not fucked-_made love_."

" 'definitely think I knew.' " Sakura copied, making fun of Hanas indecisive, jumbled use of words. They were able to have this conversation so much because their falling in love wasn't the light switch of imprinting; it was the slow, steady burn of growing affection. There were many different types of love passing between Sakura and Hana, and romantic love was the last of them to occur, and had been the most turbulent. Along with Sakuras' worries on how imprinting would affect their relationship, there was Hanas raw hurt and suppressed experiences that were regularly triggered by moments of captured intimacy.

Hana harrumphed at Sakura and stuck her tongue out at her, delving into another sandwich. Sakura gripped her searching fingers tightly, bringing Hanas eyes to look questioningly into her own.

"I can't wait to fuck you on this couch." Sakura said loudly in Japanese with a waggle of her eyebrows and smug look across her face. Hanas eyes widened and she nearly inhaled the last crumbs of the sandwich she was munching on. Hana glared at Sakura and wrenched away her hand before stating.

"Well if you talk like that you won't be fucking me _anywhere_." She couldn't let the hidden grin leak onto her face, never having much of a poker face. Sakura hummed and leaned claustrophobically close to Hana, letting her toothpaste fresh breath caress her skin.

"We'll see about that." She bit her lip before dragging her eyes up and down Hanas form appreciatively. Hana laughed at her corniness.

"We'll see who'll be doing the fucking." She said wagging a condescending finger at Sakura. Sakura pretended to bite the finger.

"It's really rude to have secret conversations, you know." Leah heavily interrupted their laughter. They both looked at her; she was sitting rigidly on a kitchen chair. Her back awkwardly towards the kitchen where Sam and Emily were whispering happily. Hana grinned to Sakura and kissed her lips quickly.

"We were only talking about the sofa." She said quietly to Leah who rolled her eyes at them.

She looked to the throaty chuckle on her left to see Jake munching popcorn with an amused expression on his face.

"You girls were definitely _not _talking about the sofa." He mumbled through handfuls of toffee sweet popcorn.

Hana looked at Sakura innocent shrug before grinning and tangling her legs through Sakuras.

"Maybe we weren't." she mumbled slyly looking at Jake.

"Are we still going to the beach Jake?" Seth asked walking in from the kitchen holding a leaning tower of pizza rolls.

Jake shrugged. "Yeah why not? You girls coming?" he asked Hana and Sakura who were snuggled next to him.

"Beach? What for?" Sakura asked him.

"Because it's nice out. Do some swimming, build sandcastles. The usual." He explained condescendingly, making the _well-Duh-Captain-Obvious_ face.

"Yeah ok why not. We'll meet you there when we're ready."

Jake nodded and the pack emptied out leaving the piles of plates and rubbish scattered around the room.

Hana raced Sakura up the stairs to change.

( )

The two girls jogged light footedly over the hot sand. Sakuras athletic figure was encapsulated in a teeny tiny black bikini which rode low on her hips with tempting ties at the sides. Her dark hair long hair flowed in sea ruffled curls behind her. Her hips were wrapped in a simple short black sarong which did nothing to hide the firm enviable curves of her butt as well as the flexible line of her flat stomach. It was tied so that the knot hung deliciously low on her bikini line, making Hana knaw on her bottom lip over the simple, sexy elegance of her mate in this Amazonian outfit.

Hanas softer hourglass figure sat cradled in an equally small peacock green bikini, the fabric seemed to stay on her wiggling, strutting figure through shear willpower. An ankle bracelet shone between dips into the unforgiving sand and she wore three wooden bangles around one of her slim wrist. A slinky, backless sundress covered her pale skin on their journey, showing the feminine, feline valley of her spine. They both sported large sunglasses, with Hanas short hair hidden under a straw cowboy hat.

They located the boys who were splashing loudly in the water. Leah was sitting grumpily on a beach towel clad in a black bikini top and surfer shorts. They smiled behind their oversized sunglasses at each others, pulling their towels from their large beach bags and slipping off their coverups.

They laid their towels next to hers before clicking open the sun block.

"Sun block, really?" Leah asked peering over her sunglasses at the two.

Hana shrugged. "I burn easy." She poured the cream down her arms and shoulders before passing it to Sakura who did the same. When creaming her stomach she paid particular attention to the soft keloid scar which ran across her flat stomach. She covered her tattooed thigh with a thick layer to protect the ink.

Sakura lay on her stomach on the towel and wordlessly looked expectantly at Hana. Hana grinned and straddled Sakuras legs before untying the knot between her shoulder blades. She bit her lip as she thought of the fabric falling away from Sakuras breasts. Hana distracted herself by pouring a swirl of sun block along Sakuras spine before massaging it into her skin. She let her hands touch the curve of her squashed breasts and dip under the waistband of her bottoms before tying the bikini back onto her.

"You two are so sickening to watch." Leah said abruptly making the girls twitch their heads up. "It's like you've imprinted." Hana grinned before taking her place on the towel. Sakura folded down the waistband of Hanas bikini bottoms to expose more pale skin to her touch. Hana shivered underneath her fingertips.

They were interrupted by shouts from the male members of the pack who had just noticed their presence. Footsteps and flying sand stilled Sakuras soothing hands.

"Sun block? You really are party poopers." Hana squinted up at Jakes silhouette as he dripped salt water onto her arm.

Hana sighed as Sakura did her bikini back up "can you really blame me?" she asked standing up lazily off the warm towel. Jake just raised an eyebrow while shaking his head. The three of them jogged happily towards the sea where the pack sarcastically cheered their appearance.

The girls and Jake edged their way into the cold sea to join in the packs game of tag. Hana and Sakura ended up being tag most of the time as the less pure minded of the pack kept trying to convince them to turn it into kiss chase.

Sakura tagged Jake who immediately located Hana with a predatory grin exposing his sharp white teeth. She swam away from the beach with him following. Her laughter was cut short of a massive wave. Causing her to stop and catch her breath. Jake slowed as he caught up to her; treading water to make sure she was ok. They were both breathing heavily from their efforts and when they looked they could only just make out the beach behind them.

"You're a quick swimmer," Jake stated to break the silence between them. Hana grinned and scoffed at him slightly.

"Well what did you expect? I'm a wolf after all."

Jake shrugged, "yeah but a soft _girl_ wolf." He wrinkled his nose playfully, while Hana poked her tongue out at him.

"A likely story, Black. Is this how you treat all your fellow Alphas?" She winked at him cheekily.

"What were you really talking about before we left?" Jake asked, the ability to now access their thoughts clearly driving his curiosity. Hana grimaced as she decided whether or not to tell the truth.

"We were talking about when we first fell in love." Hana said blushing slightly at the personal nature of his question. Jake nodded his face turning from neutral smile to cheesy grin.

"With each other?" he whispered across the sea.

"What?" she asked dipping slightly lower into the water as a wave crashed near them.

"The first time you fell in love, or the first time you fell in love which each other?"

Hana was just about to state that there was no difference to the two phrases before her hand brushed against her stomach as she trod water.

"To each other." Hana smiled sadly as she struggled to keep the memories from leaking into the forefront of her mind. She could see another question brewing in Jakes face so she cut across him.

"Why so many questions?" she snapped at him. His eyes widened for a second before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Why the sun-block?" he asked back. Hana narrowed her eyes until Jake chuckled slightly. "I just don't know anything about you two. I'm interested in how you two tick; that's all."

"We aren't clocks Jake." She laughed dryly before slowly doggy paddling towards the distant shoreline. "But we should make more of an effort to know each other. Especially since we are going to be staying in your house for longer than I thought."

"Sakura said yes?" Jake asked, a grin seeping onto his lips.

Hana thought back to their conversation in the shower. "She hasn't said no." Hana said simply. From the corner of her eye she saw Jake nod with understanding.

"We really should talk more though." She said retracing the conversation.

"Yeah of course. This is literally the longest conversation I've had with you. And we're basically stranded at sea." Jake paused to watch her reaction. "How about we try to go out every night? All of us." Hana nodded her agreement.

"I'd like that." Hana said earnestly.

"Why is all your pack female?" Jake asked, looking at her as he copied her swimming pace. Tatsuya shrugged slightly.

"We have a few theories. We reckon the female streak comes from England following the paganism. The witch hunts could have wiped out a lot of us. Seeing as a lot of the suspicion criteria is of things we possess." Another wave buffeted them. "Could we not have this conversation on land?" she said with a chuckle.

Jake nodded his agreement and they begun swimming slowly back towards the shore again.

"A lot of the time the women in our pack are mixed race. Maybe it has something to do with that?" she wondered out loud, although she had explored the question many times before.

"When's this training going to get started then Mr Black?" she asked with a laugh, narrowly missing drowning in another wave.

"We can start whenever you want. Just figured you'd want to settle in first." She smiled at him, feeling her energy levels surging once more.

"Race you back." She splashed her feet to cover him in water before speeding back to where the pack was noisily carrying on their game.

She stopped and quickly spun round to face him again before swimming up to him, touching her finger to his bicep.

"It." She said with a grin before racing away from him. He caught up to her quickly and gripped her ankle, pulling her fluidly through the water back towards him so that they were face to face once more.

"Do you imprint the same? Being female and all." He watched her face as she turned away from him slightly, training her ears on the noise nearer the beach.

"Yeah. We do."

"Do you wonder what would happen-?" he cut his question short as he realised her face cloud over with anger.

"I don't think about it." She said harshly. She opened her mouth again to say more but stopped herself. They continued swimming in silence.

"Sorry, I know that was too personal. I'm just too curious." He smiled at her softly hoping it was infectious, he also hoped that some of his reasons for the question would leak into the open too. The awkward silence filled between them, only the sounds of sea-gulls, waves and the occasional yell from his pack was detectable.

"You're right, it was too personal." She snapped, driving the fears from last night out of her head. She felt her breathing hitch as tears begun pooling behind her eyes.

"She dreams of him." she blurted, seemingly relieved to let it out.

"Sakura has an imprint? How-." Hana cut across his words.

"She hasn't found him yet. But she dreams of him. She's heard his voice. Seen his face. When imprintings involved everything else seems to temporary."

"Have you seen yours?" he asked quietly.

She smiled weakly at him. "Now that really _is_ too personal." They were approaching the sounds of their noisy pack members. "How about you?"

"Me?" he asked seemingly surprised.

"You can't expect this interrogation to be purely one way."

Jake sighed. "It's personal." He mumbled, mischievously eyeing her in a _"you show yours, I'll show mine"_ kind of manner.

"Spoil sport" she laughed. "Do you reckon packs can imprint with each others members?" she asked him. Jake laughed heartily.

"Are you crushing on us already?" he asked cheekily as she rolled her eyes, lightly splashing water at him.

"Don't flatter yourself. I mean can we imprint on other werewolves? Surely it would produce the highest numbers of new generations."

"I haven't really thought about it before. Maybe the elders would know?"

"Maybe." She said with an awkward swimming shrug.

"You know the pack is curious about that too. Having a whole pack of women behind you is making you quite the favourite." Jake grinned at Hana eyed him suspiciously, wondering what he was suggesting. That they fly them all over?

"Imagining an Amazonian style tribe of strong beautiful women?" she asked seeing his eyes cloud over slightly.

Jake laughed and was just about to answer when a large rust coloured male torpedo was charging straight towards them. The grinning face of Quil erupted from the water. Glassy rivers ran down his chiselled face.

"Hey love-birds, thought you'd been swept out to sea."

"Nice to see you were concerned enough to come and get us." Jake shot back sarcastically, obviously a little miffed at the _love-birds_ comment.

"We were just saying now nice is would be if we all made an effort to know each other better, by doing something together every night." Hana told him happily.

Quil grinned, "I'm thinking drinks and campfire again."

Hana shrugged, "Ok but me and Sakura get to pick for tomorrow." She grinned as she begun thinking of places she'd like to visit.

"Sounds good. Can we actually make it back to the beach now?" Jake asked dryly brushing past Quil on his journey back.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Review as always and any ideas for what the packs would spend their evenings doing together?**

**Much Luff!**

**Also I've written a few chapters of a Lord of The Rings story. I'm not sure whether I should put it up. Any suggestions?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Got a sexy one for you. Has one instance of the "C-Bomb". So sorry if this offends, but the word pussy makes me skin crawl and it was appearing too many times for my liking.**

**Too many pussies, what a shame *whistles***

Hana woke up on Jakes leather couch, sand itched in her hair and slid with a light hiss off her skin as she shifted. Sakuras' arms were draped around her shoulders as her gentle breathing tickled along her neck. She looked around her, doing her best sleepy meerkat impression. Jake raised his coffee cup to her in greeting from the kitchen.

She let out a quiet sigh of satisfaction as she stretched, before wriggling her way ungracefully from out of Sakuras' arms, crunching the sand on the floor beneath the balls of her feet. She tiptoed over to him as he handed her a mug of coffee; milk, no sugar. She smiled at him for remembering and let the hot liquid sooth her dry throat

She plunked herself down in the chair next to Jake; his hair was covered in equal amounts of grit.

"Thanks for the ride home last night, Jake." She mumbled, not quite knowing what to say to him.

"That's all right. Thanks for wearing those bikinis." He said with a joking grin, Hana elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's too early for sexist jokes Jake, and I'm still wearing said bikini. Sand is crap." She said with an exaggerated pout, feeling the sandy fabric stick to her skin. It was hidden under a pair of boxers and a too large t-shirt.

"I was expecting to come down and find it hanging from my lamp shade." Jake smirked into his coffee. Hana smacked him in the ribs again; apparently today she was in a violent mood.

"Jake, give us a little more credit. We wouldn't be rutting on your nice leather couch like crazed animals." She slurped her coffee to pause for words. "And why would you think that anyway?" she asked indignantly.

"Have you not noticed how much my room smells of sex?" he asked, chuckling. Hana felt her face heat to a vibrant red. She nearly commented that she was sure that his room gets enough use normally, when she stopped herself because of the inappropriateness of it. _More inappropriate than him saying his room smells of vaginas?_ She coughed as she choked on her coffee as she begun giggling.

"We cleaned the sheets." Was all she could conjure up in defence

"Well, I'm glad it got used for that eventually." He said with a grin, knowing the question of what he usually gets up to in his bedroom for was on her lips. "And it doesn't really smell." He said with a soft smile, seeing the tone of her cheeks fade slowly. "Well it does; but only of perfume and girls." He smiled softly staring into the depths of his coffee cup.

"Yesterday was fun." She whispered, to change the subject. Jake hummed his agreement as memories of bon-fires, warm beer and midnight swimming filled their heads.

"Breakfast?" Jake asked, standing up and pulling cereal boxes out of the cupboard.

"Please." She simply said, watching him get out two enormous bowls. He handed her a bowl and her stomach rumbled as she watched it slosh around in front of her.

"You know it's our turn to choose what to do today." Hana asked Jake as she munched on a spoonful of sweet cereal.

"Yesterday didn't really count, seeing as we just stayed at the beach."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it counted. Just because you lot aren't creative enough to actually come up with anything proper." Hana said smugly, her cheeks straining with the effort to contain her grin. Jake sighed in fake defeat.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked his face dead panned in fake unamusement, milk staining the creases of his smiling lips ruining the effect. Hana tapped the side of her nose.

"It's a secret?" he asked, his eyebrows rising.

"But of course. You don't expect us to spoil the fun. But of course Sakura and I will be issuing a competition of kinds." She grinned as she saw the challenge glint in his eyes.

"A competition? You're so on."

"It isn't a real competition." Hana shrugged nonchalantly, leaning back to try and hide her grin. "Seeing as you're not going to beat us."

"We shall see." His eyes narrowed jokingly as he begun to speculate about what the competition would be.

She pouted suddenly, letting her eye line flow to the sunshine out of the window.

"I miss my wolf." She moaned, feeling the animal jump inside of her at the thought of running through the forest.

( )

After Sakura managed to wake up in her hot, sweaty, sandy cocoon. Hana pulled her outside, pyjamas and all. Sakura grumbled in her native tongue, Hana didn't care to listen enough to find out what it was. Although she could give it a pretty good guess; Sakura had never been much of a morning person.

Hana breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the dirt between her bare toes.

She grinned back at Jake who leaned against the doorframe, a look of amusement apparent in the way he slurped the dregs of his third coffee of the day. She smiled shyly back at him before jogging into the tree line with Sakura to strip her clothes.

She giggled and couldn't help pulling a sleepy Sakura into her arms as she felt her mood turn floatingly happy at being rejoined with her wolven self.

She pulled off her clothes, letting her gaze flicker to Sakuras face; her scowl was gone and was replaced by occasional lip nipping. Tatsuya then closed her eyes, and let the fur burst through her skin.

She let out a satisfied breath, opening her eyes to see the forest glittering around her. Sakura stepped forward and ran her hand along the rougher fur along Hanas' spine, smiling happily at her.

Hana whined quietly, impatient for Sakura to change alongside her. Sakura looked around before yanking off her own clothes. Sakuras form erupted next to her, her thoughts rushed towards Hanas' as their minds joined.

She saw glimpses of Sakuras morning arousal and snippets of small annoyances that she felt.

Hana pushed a barrier up between their thoughts as she saw images through Sakuras eyes; images of herself watching Jakes movements at the fire, making Hanas' gut wrench guiltily.

_Race you to Emily's._ Hana thought to Sakura who was stretching sleepily once more. Sakura gave her a canine filled grin before gathering up her discarded pyjamas in her jaws.

They rushed forwards through the forest, kicking up the stench of leaf litter and long forgotten scent trails. The pair both eager to fall back into their shifted bodies, their hearts sung for the freedom and their minds craved the speed.

Sakuras longer legs ate up the distance but Hanas' smaller, more compact body meant the erratic path they followed was easier going for her. They followed old trails of Jake, scenting Sam along the same path; it was only a matter of trial and error until they found what they were looking for.

All along the journey they fought for first place, Hana found herself once again going face first into a pile of particularly slimy mulchy leaves. She let a playful growl rumble through her chest before making chase again. A familiar scented house began to emerge from the tree line. Thick scents of wolves cascaded into their minds. Hana triumphantly declared that she was the winner of their race.

They slowed their pace before stopping and changing back into human form. Their giggles disrupted the humid air.

Someone near them cleared their throat.

They spun around, their slobber covered pyjamas clutched defensively to their chests.

Sam, Emily's partner, was stood in the forest with them. His bronze skin was flushed as he politely diverted his eyes. A young wolf stood next to him looking at a particularly interesting spot of the forest floor.

"We didn't recognise you." Sam said quietly as explanation. "Get dressed and come inside when you're ready." He turned on his heel before almost running back into the house.

Sakura and Hana burst out into tension filled laughter. They yanked on their pyjamas and Hana pushed Sakura out into the clearing of Emily's yard. Sakura gripped Hanas' forearm and pulled her with her, swirling her round until she nearly lost her footing.

Hana tutted and bumped her with her hip as they made their way towards the rustic architecture of the house. The hum of cooking filled their ears.

They opened the well oiled wooden door, the sweet smell of cooking eggs wafted towards them. Emily hummed along to a tune in her head as she cooked. Seth, Sam and Leah all sat watching them closely as they entered.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Leah asked smarmily, before a stern look from Sam shut her up.

"We wanted to speak to Emily." Hana said simply, heading towards the small kitchen. Sam was out of his seat in an instance, following them in.

"It wasn't anything urgent. We just wanted to ask her a favour for tonight."

"Tonight?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"It's our turn to pick something to do. To bond with the pack." Hana smiled at him and gripped his wrist lightly to lead him into the small kitchen with them. She knew there was no point trying to join in with his slightly obsessive protectiveness; imprints were just like that.

"Hey girls." Emily greeted them with a warm smile. "Breakfast?"

Hana shook her head before catching Sam's eye, telling her to hurry up.

"No thanks. Jake already made us some." She smiled at the washing up bowl sized portion of cereal he had offered earlier. "We just wanted to talk to you about tonight. We had a favour to ask you."

Emily looked up, interest written across her face. She took in Hanas' pyjamas with amusement.

"We want you to be the judge of a competition. We thought you'd be the fairest person to ask." Sakura asked, a blush spread across her cheeks as all eyes turned to her.

"What competition?" a voice from the front room called out. Sam turned towards Seth with a warning look on his face.

Hana grinned, "It's a secret."

Emily paused dramatically, placing her hand upon her atheletic hip to think. "Go on then. I'm in."

The two girls grinned at each other, already formulating winning plans in their heads.

"So why the pyjamas?" Emily finally asked. Hana shrugged.

"We were in a rush." She suddenly felt quite naked standing in the cold kitchen, her forest stained pyjamas clinging too tightly for her liking.

"So, We'll see you at seven at first beach?" Hana summed up, wanting to get back and change.

"Yeah ok." Emily smiled before pulling the girls into quick hugs. "I'll let you go and get dressed now."

( )

Jake walked onto the beach, curiosity plagued his mind. The sand underneath his bare feet was still warm from the unusually sunny weather. He spotted his two guests, Hana and Sakura, they were discussing something animatedly. Hana was wearing dark skinny jeans, they looked like they had been air-brushed onto her curvatious frame, a long, baggy checkered shirt hung off her shoulders and reached mid-thigh. Sakura had poured herself into equally tight black leggings with a long striped t-shirt. Colourful hi-top sneakers were on both their feet.

The two girls spotted Jake, Seth and Leah and waved them over.

"So what's this mysterious competition?" Jake asked as they got nearer.

"Where's Quil, Paul and Embry?" Hana asked, ignoring his question.

"They're on their way. They're just finishing their patrol." He answered watching Hana nod, a smug smile crept onto her lips. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"So what's the prize for winning this mysterious competition?" he asked slowly, wanting to ignite his packs competitive side. Leah especially would jump at the chance to crush her fellow wolves into the ground, given the right prize.

Hanas face grew into a mask of seriousness. "Let's wait until everyone's here, ay?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in challenge for him to try and defy her. Jake let out a puff of breath and slumped down onto the sand to wait.

( )

Sam and Emily arrived with Quil, Paul and Embry following them. Emily and Sams fingers were hooked loosely together.

Hana and Sakura jumped off the sand to greet them.

"Ok now everyone's here. Sakura and I have decided that the individual winner gets to pick the activity for tomorrow evening; whether it includes the rest of us or not. And the competition is a race. In human form. Along the beach and back again."

"Are there any rules?" Leah asked, clearly working on a plan to win.

"Not really, just don't cut the corners and don't cause serious injury. You can tackle people, but no blood, no broken bones and no slamming into trees."

Embry and Paul grinned at each other signalling to the rest of the group on who to avoid.

"Shall we start then?" Emily asked, excitement showing on the glow of her skin. Hana grinned at Sakura before pulling her into kiss, suckling on her bottom lip.

"Haseru kakekko, Rabu. Ho tei atae betto jijo. (Win the race, my love. I have a special gift for you)" she whispered, letting her lips graze the conch of Sakuras ear as she spoke. Sakura raised her eyebrow at her in question. Behind them they could hear Sam dragging his finger through the sand to make a starting line.

They lined up next to the others. Their shoulders jostled for space on the narrow stretch of beach. Leah shoved Seth over the line making a false start.

Hana glanced over at Jake who grinned at her and raised his eyebrows slightly. Hana smiled to herself listening for Emily to announce the start. Sand shifted underneath the soles of her shoes as the words left Emilys lips. Leah sent Quil skidding through the sand before he even took his first step into the race. Leahs throaty laugh rippled through the salt riddled air.

Sakuras hand gripped Hanas wrist, pulling her faster. Her heart beat sped against Sakuras finger prints. Leahs silhouette rocketed towards them, Hana pulled out of Sakuras grip and leapt onto Leahs back. They spun round until Leah landed face first in the sand.

"That's cheating." Leah growled ripping Hana off her back.

"No rules, remember?" Hana laughed as she got a head start in running once more. Leah shook sand out of her hair once more, leapt up and started after the group. People were scattered all amongst the sand Hana and Leah sprinted between them. Seth caught Leahs ankle from the ground and pulled her down once again, Hana narrowly avoided being tripped by Quils grabbing hands.

She powered towards Sakuras running figure, Jake was hot on Hanas heels getting ready to trip her up. Hana turned her head in time to see his large figure leap forward in a rugby tackle. His large fingers grazed her hip as she dodged out the way, his thumb managed to poke into the belt loop of her jeans catching her mid jump and sending her head first into the sand. She landed with a grunt as an unexpecting Jake belly flopped on top of her.

"Jesus Jake, no more fried breakfasts for you. I think you cracked a rib." She pushed his large body off hers.

"You're such a drama queen; it would take way more than a tackle to crack one of your ribs." Jake replied helping her into her feet. Sand poured down from the inside of her clothes. She shook jokingly like a dog, they could hear footsteps running back towards them down the beach. Sakura and Seth had reached the end of the beach and were now running back again.

"What do you reckon Sakura's going to pick if she wins?" Jake asked beginning to jog back towards the starting line, not bothering to do the entire race.

Hana shrugged, "maybe dancing, she loves dancing." Jake nodded.

"Dancing's good. Better than what Seth will pick."

"Oh right, strippers?" Hana asked with a grin. Jake laughed.

"Strippers would be preferable. He's a gamer."

Hana raised her eyebrow, "you know we're from Japan right? We live our whole lives through experience points." Jake rolled his eyes.

"What's your poison then?" he asked.

"Poison?"

"The game you like best." He answered with a shrug. Hana pondered it for a moment, chewing on her lip.

"Tekken." She answered quickly.

"Don't even need to think about it?" Jake asked with a grin. Hana shrugged.

"There's a hot, kick-ass asian girl; what's to think about? How about you? I bet there's a secret geek locked inside that muscle bound body of yours." Hana laughed imagining him in checked trousers and glasses held together with sticky tape.

"If there is he's well hidden." Jake grumbled.

"Not that well hidden. I saw that beat up old playstation in your wardrobe. Under your porn magazines." Hana grinned as Jakes face dropped.

"You found wha-?"

"Porn Jake. Porn and nerd evidence. Except I think the porn is nerdy too. _Juggs_ really?" Tatsuya grinned at he turned around quickly to check none of his pack mates were lingering conspiratorially nearby.

"Porn isn't nerdy. Juggs is a quality magazine."

"One word Jake. Internet. Your porn might as well be carved in cave walls." She patted his shoulder. "It'll blow your mind, inflated boobs and interracial threeways at just a click of a button." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Because computers aren't nerdy at all." He scoffed. Hana stuck out his tongue at him, signalling that ultimately she had won the argument.

The finishing line was in sight, Sakura was standing, hand on hip waiting for her.

"You could just get your own real life girl." Hana winked to Jake before sprinting towards the finishing line. She leapt into Sakuras arms with a squeak, her ankles crossing behind Sakuras waist. Kissing her salty lips, feeling her eyelashes flutter against her cheek.

"_miji rogimosh eru _(I didn't win)." Sakura whispered into Hanas neck. Hana kissed her again.

"_Jijo aritsuku __itoshigaru_ (You still get your treat)." Hana said with a grin, Sakura grinned back, she loved surprises. They had arrived separately, Hana claiming to have to go into Forks and curiosity was eating at Sakura.

Jake came to a slow jog behind them

"Sakura won right?" he asked cautiously. Hana slid down to the ground and shook her head. Jake sighed exaggeratedly.

Seth bounced excitedly up to him.

"You?" Jake asked.

"Yup." Seth answered, a grin etched across his lips. Being the youngest of the pack he would have never been given the choice of what to do unless he had won.

"Any idea about what you're going to pick?" Hana asked sauntering towards the pair, her finger tips pressing into the seductive hard curve of Sakuras hip bone. Seth grinned manically. Hana rolled her eyes before training her eyes on Sakuras face.

"We'll drop by Emilys tomorrow morning to hear your decision." She said to Seth stepping forward to kiss him goodbye on the cheek.

"I look forward to it." Seth said who was positively vibrating with anticipation.

Hana walked over to a disgruntled looking Jake, "if you hadn't tripped me you might have won." She smiled softly at his grouchy face. "I'll introduce you to redtube sometime too." Hana winked before kissing his cheek too. Sakura followed suit until everyone had received a goodbye and Emily had received a promise about Hana and Sakura cooking dinner tomorrow night before Seths decision.

As they walked away Hana turned towards the crowd and whispered. "I see you in there nerd."

Jake gave them the birdy as they walked back towards the forest giggling.

( )

Butterflies churned around in Sakuras stomach as they rode the elevator deeper into the hotel. Hana had assured her that all the belongings they could need were in the hotel already. Hanas hot hand scorched against Sakuras palm and their fingers interlinked.

The doors opened and they stepped onto a long empty corridor, their sneakers squeaked on the faux-marble floor signalling how out of place they were. Hana produced a key card and entered the room. The large bed dominated the airy room, their shoes pushed into the thick carpet. The white sheets shone of luxury, Champaign sat in a bucket of ice. Sakura turned to Hana with a smile, it was perfect.

Hana stepped away from her side to open the frosty bottle with a pop; she began pouring the cool liquid into the delicate glass flutes.

Hana swallowed thickly at her nerves before handing over one of the glass, Hana always got nervous about Sakuras reaction when she stole the role of dominator from her. Sakura took it and begun wandering around the room. She noticed a packed bag, she looked over at Hana with her eyebrows raised before sitting on the bed.

Hana climbed on next to her and kissed her lips softly. Her knees sunk into the soft mattress.

Sakura put her glass down and moved to undo Hanas buttons but her fingers were pushed away before Hana put her own glass down.

She stood up, ignoring Sakuras confused expression. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a blindfold. Sakura stood up to meet Hana half way across the room. Her eyes were dilated with excitement, Hana could smell her arousal.

"On your knees" Hana demanded softly. Sakura obeyed, looking up at Hana with large eyes. Hana tied the blindfold tightly, before kneeling in front of Sakura. Her fingers undid Sakuras buttons on her shirt, her nipples were strained through the sheer fabric of her bra. She had worn matching underwear, looking delicious at Hanas mercy.

Once Sakura was nude Hana made short work of her own clothes, stumbling as she tried to pull her legs from her jeans. She placed her hand on Sakuras shoulders signalling for her to stand up. Hana took the opportunity to kiss Sakura, pressing the buds of her nipples against Sakuras ribs. Sakuras breath quickened as she fought the temptation to overpower Hanas shaky hold on dominating the situation. She lead Sakura blind into the bathroom where she begun running the shower.

She guided Sakuras legs into the shower before stepping in herself. Hana reached for the soap she had brought with her, a scentless Ph neutral brand, safe for intimate areas. Hana checked that Sakura was still blindfolded; Hanas obsessive organisation was a bit of a turn off for Sakura.

She poured a puddle into her palm and begun soaping Sakuras chest, they gasped in steam filled air, Sakura arched her back to press solidly against Hana. Hana used her body to rub against Sakuras, soap slicked skin slipped, wet fingers clutched at damp hair as their mouths fought the restraints of willpower to kiss. Hungry lips finally searched unseeingly.

They let out muffled groans of relief, tense fingers gripped Hanas hips, trying to find friction on the rough strip of hair. Hana could feel Sakuras heat wetting her mound.

Hana let her fingers glide over Sakuras stomach and teasing the curve of her hips. She stepped away to pour more soap directly onto Sakura, covering her in more sensual bubbles. She let her hands flow along her legs, cleaning off the sand from the beach. Hana let her fingertips glide subtly along Sakuras swollen lips, feeling the rough of her pubic hair compared with the silken flesh of her sex. Sakura jolted as pleasure shot through her flesh.

Hana bit her lip as the urge to carry on pleasuring Sakura rose up in her. She stood and begun rinsing the soap off, letting the spray linger on Sakuras sex; taking pleasure as Sakura squirmed at the sensation. Sakuras gasps filled the room as Hana abruptly shut off the shower head.

Hana lead Sakura out of the large tub, placing a warm fluffy white towel around her shoulders before meticulously drying her off with another.

She lead Sakura to the bedroom by her fingers and ordered her to stand still, the air made their still slightly damp skin pucker into goosebumps Hanas eyes grazed Sakuras dark honey flesh hungrily. Hana reached into the wardrobe where the extra towels were stored, she laid them out on the floor and rustled in her bag once again for a bottle of massage oil. Another gynecologically friendly find of hers.

She took Sakura by the hand and led her to the towels on the floor; she guided her crouched body to lay her on to her stomach. Hana took a second to absorb the sight of Sakuras muscular curves and swept a fingertip along her spine. Sakuras muscles contracted at the feather light touch.

She walked over to her bag once more and pulled out the new "helpers" she had purchased this afternoon. She placed them nearby as she knelt near Sakuras shoulders and poured a trail of cold oil down the valley of her spine.

Sakura shivered.

Hana moved once more, and then begun pressing the firm curves of Sakuras back, feeling her ribs expand with every breath. Sakuras moans vibrated under Hanas strong hands. She worked the sinew of her back and onto the soft flesh of her buttocks and thighs. Hana bit her lip as she massaged the orbs of her ass, the angle letting her catch peeks of the pink folds of her sex. Her hands travelled down her tense legs, splaying Sakuras toes as she applied pressure to the tendons of her rough feet.

The only draw back to being a wolf is that you have ugly feet. Sakuras feet remind Hana of dancers, the strain and punishment shows in the strength of the flesh.

She meticulously kneaded Sakuras legs, letting her eyes glimpse at the scars along her body that would go unnoticed by normal, mortal people. Her heart jumps slightly at the memory of each encounter. She distracted herself by working down her back and back to the tempting buttock in front of her, working herself into anticipated arousal.

"On your back." Hana ordered huskily when she was finally able to peel her hands off Sakura, her body ached to touch her front.

Hana bit her already sore lips once more to avoid making a noise at the sight of her naked breasts. She poured a figure of eight of oil around her chest and stood to move towards Sakuras shoulders. Hana placed one of her knees either side of Sakuras head, wanting to feel the heat of her breath against her pussy, she shivered as Sakura let out a little puff of surprised breath

Hana gently cupped and kneaded Sakuras breasts, eliciting more delicious breathy gasps from her mouth. The gentle torture made Hanas eyes roll back as her excitement rose. She rolled Sakuras nipples between her fingers, making her squirm underneath her hands. She stretched the flesh on Sakuras ribs, feeling her way to the cliff like drop of bone to her stomach before pulling her hands back up the line of Sakuras sternum, her skin rose in goose bumps and her nipples twisted at the teasing touches.

Hanas hands flowed back down the falls and crests of her firm body, grazing the sharp ridges of her hip bones, feeling the heat of Sakuras fertility throb with desire between the space of her two palms. Hana dropped forward onto her elbows so that she could look at the slick, swollen folds.

Hanas hands found their way between Sakuras hip bones on her pubis, she begun gently spreading oil along her outer lips. Sakura opened her legs and arched her back making Hana lift her hands away. Sakura let out a puff of air in disappointment as Hana stood up once more, her knees unceremoniously clicking. Hana thanked God once more that Sakura was blindfolded, although she saw the smile etch across her lips at Hanas clicking limbs.

"On your front again." Hana instructed once more, flustered from arousal. She wiped damp hair from her forehead with the back of her wrist. She paced back to the bag and picked up one of her newly purchased toys with glistening hands. Sakura had rolled over once again. Hana straddled Sakuras back, once again Sakuras flesh jumped at the sensation, she would feel Hanas wet heat pressed firmly against the ridge of her spine. Hana subconciously rolled her hips looking for friction, her oil covered hands slipped between Sakuras cheeks, oiling her puckered virgin entrance. Sakura arched her back urging her on.

Hana looked behind her to see Sakura at ease, despite her quick breathing. Her mouth was opening and closing with each soft sweep of Hanas hands.

Hana pushed one of her fingertips inside, Sakura gasped as Hana begun slowly pushing the digit into Sakura, her muscles spasmed around her flesh, Hana grew wetter over the strange sensation. She pulled her finger out and then pushed it back in until she felt Sakuras muscles relax. She removed her finger slowly, noticing Sakuras slight grimace only to be replaced by a quiet groan as she felt Hana begin pushing the strangely shaped toy into her entrance.

Sakuras face contorted as the toy got to its widest part, Hana pulled it back slightly before twisting it and trying again. Sakura lifted her hips from the floor, resting her weight on her knees, giving Hana better access to her body, it slipped into her snugly. Sakuras breathing was heavy; Hana continued to massage Sakuras ass to relax her. Her fingers still trailing over Sakuras hot sex occasionally, making her flesh jolt. When the stiffness escaped Sakuras muscles Hana stood once more. Her sex leaving dew on her body.

"On your front again." Hana instructed, Sakura carefully rolled over once more, conscious of the toy filling her. Her body carried the pattern of creases from the towels. Eagerness showed in the serpentine way she placed her body on the floor.

Hana straddled Sakuras hips, the wet lips of her pussy connecting with Sakuras pubis. She leant forward and kissed Sakuras lips; her tongue darted out and rolled against Hanas. Hana moaned and twisted her nipples between her oily fingers.

Sakuras hands suddenly pressed into Hanas hips, grinding her against her own sex, the wetness swapped between them.

"Hana, fuck me already." Sakura growled. Hana grinned and reached towards the remote she had left on the floor. Sakura gasped as the toy buried inside of her rumbled into life. Her body began bucking in desperate attempts of seeking friction.

Hana stepped away from Sakura once more, her moans begun to sound pained as the pressure built inside her body. Sakuras hands instantly travelled down her own body and begun pushing into her flesh to relieve her arousal.

Hana rushed over and pulled her fingers out of her pussy, they came away with a wet suctioned pop. Strings of fluid were thrown across her abdomen as Hana slammed her wrists above her head.

"Only _I_ can fuck you, you little slut." She hissed next to her neck. Sakuras body shivered as yet more impossible arousal flooded her body. Her fingers glistened next to her flushed face. Hana stood up once more and pulled one of the long tassled curtain ties from the silken curtains. She physically turned Sakuras body onto her front and lashed her forearms together behind her back, she then tied the ends of the rope around her ribs, under her swollen breasts.

Sakura struggled against her bindings while Hana reached into the bag for the last time, pulling out their trusty leather harness and a new slimline vibrator. She saw Sakura smile at the recognisable sound of buckles. The leather pinched at Hana flesh and the tight leather thong rubbed its way between her pussy lips and she walked back over to Sakura, her cock bobbing with each step.

She yanked Sakura across the floor to settle in front of her and pulled her thighs open. She loomed over Sakura, their breasts pressed together, her cock teasing Sakuras entrance. She touched the second remote to turn on the vibrator as she pushed into Sakura. Her humming moan filled the air.

Hana sunk into Sakura until she could feel her lips splayed against her pubis. She pulled out again with a noise of suction before pushing back into her. Hana knees begun to slide apart as she buried herself repeatedly into Sakuras cunt. Hana could feel Sakuras abdomen clenching with the amount of vibrating, pulsing sensation.

Hana sat up on her heels, pulling Sakuras legs closed and across one of Hanas shoulders. Her strong hands supported Sakuras hips, pulling her towards her cock in time with her own fast thrusting. Hanas thumb found its way to Sakuras clit, the vibrator now massaging Sakuras g-spot. The micro rough of Hanas fingertip moulded the hot, wet flesh. Sakura began convulsing under Hanas gaze, her breasts bouncing against Hanas thrusts and her mouth fell open. Hana felt arousal rush against the leather as Sakuras orgasm racked through her hungry body. Primal moans erupted from her mouth and her hands clenched at the towels on the floor.

Hana slowed her thrusts and carefully placed Sakuras hips back onto the floor. She stopped both remotes, making Sakura let out a gasp of relief. She slipped out of Sakura, leaving trails of silvery arousal on the towels.

Sakura carefully sat up, Hana untied her strung up arms and removed her blindfold. She gripped Hana into a hug and kissing her neck. She could feel Hanas fast heartbeat through her flesh.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Sakura asked, as she slid her fingers underneath Hanas leather thong, feeling wetness licked across her upper thighs and her swollen pussy lips splayed either side of the strap. Hana nodded, unable to say anything.

Sakura unbuckled the leather straps, red marks stretched across Hanas flesh. Hana saw Sakura smile smugly before her eyes were covered with the previously discarded blindfold. Hana bit at her lips as she heard Sakura rustle through the full duffle bag. Hanas previous shopping spree had not been totally unselfish.

Sakura fastened the considerably larger vibrating, smooth cock into the still wet leather. She pulled out the other objects she had found and turned towards Hana who was sat on her heels, blind to the room.

Sakura crouched behind Hana, using her hands to grip her hips, lifting her onto the cock which bobbed in front of her. Hana eased on slowly, letting the thick phallus slip bit by bit into her wetness. Sakuras breasts pressed against Hanas back, Hana rose forward before slipping back down once more. The wet friction made her head loll back onto Sakuras shoulder.

Sakuras hands flowed down from Hanas hips between the pulsing flesh between her legs, her skilled fingers eked moans from Hanas lips. Hana savoured the feeling; she was so aching to come.

Sakuras hand pushed on Hanas shoulders until she was face down in the rough of the carpet, her fingers still feathered over her lips. Hanas own hands gripped onto the oil covered towels. Sakura reached for the oil Hana had used on her earlier, she uncapped the lid, drizzling a stream of the fluid between Hanas cleft. She watched it run over the ridged entrance of her anus, small drips of it joint the liquid arousal of her pussy.

Sakura coated her fingertip in the oil and pushed the first digit into her.

"I can't take two." Hana gasped while her body still ground onto the sensations. Sakura ignored her weak resistance and carried on.

She positioned the toy, her hand holding it firmly as she removed her hand from between Hanas legs to pour yet more oil onto it. Hana whimpered as more cold oil ran down her skin, her actions became more fevered in anticipation of what Sakura had planned.

Sakura fingers gripped the front of the toy, as her other hand held Hana still. Hanas breathing was heavy and her whole body pulsed in need. Sakura pushed the first small bead into Hanas puckered flesh. Her skin jolted and a high pitched moan slipped out of her lips.

Sakura continued her deep thrusting, Hanas fingers found their way to her own pussy, massaging her swollen lips. Every few thrusts Sakura would push yet another bead from the long string into Hanas well oiled body. Hanas body vibrated as Sakura turned the motor on using the remote, she could feel Hana begin to contract, her orgasm so close.

Sakura continued pushing the pearls into her, Hanas skin shook under her touch from the pulsing vibration of the cock.

A glutteral moan came from Hana as she threw up her head. Sakura gripped the string and slowly begun pulling them back out of her body, Hanas orgasm gripped at both intruding objects. Sakura fought the contractions, pulling against the tight muscles.

Hana dropped forward, her skin shining in glistening droplets, her hair stuck to her face. Sakura shut off the vibrations and slowly slipped out from her. The string of beads were in Sakuras hand.

Hana rolled onto her back, a tired grin on her face.

"Time for another shower?" Sakura asked, Hana just nodded as she allowed herself to be picked up. Sakuras cock still bobbed in front of her.

"Aren't you going to take that off?" Hana asked, letting her hand wrap around the still warm rubber.

"Not tonight." Sakura smiled.

**Hope you enjoyed, I got a tad stuck on this chapter And I'm not sure what next time will bring, so any suggestions or cravings?**

**And practise safe sex, no cross contaminations from person to person or orifice to orifice.**

**Also Thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 for reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summery of Last Chapter: the girls ran wolf-like to Emilys house. A race on the beach happened, Seth winning and earning the opportunity to pick the packs activity. Hana and Sakura rent a hotel room with Hana nervously slipping on her dominatrix harness.**

A meaty fist collided with Hanas shoulder; she turned to glare at a frighteningly tall Seth whose face shone in glee of his victory on Tekken. The hot little Chinese girl lay lifelessly on the floor in front of the jaguar faced King.

"Better luck next time, small fry." He smugly begun to stalk away from the game. Hana jumped up and ruffled his hair.

"Remember I whooped your ass on the last one. I'm just biding my time, Boy." They paced over to the next available game, taking their seats. Around them the packs laughs and light-hearted arguments took their attention.

"Only because you kept shooting me." Seth protested.

"Well I won didn't I?"

"We were on the same team!" he told her exasperatedly. She shrugged nonchalantly, adjusting her plastic driving chair to fit her shorter legs.

Seths head snapped across the room as a delicate, brunette girls laugh resonated around the airspace of the loud energetic room with her friends on the dance machine.

"Go talk to her." Hana whispered to his turned head. Seth shot a wide eyed look at her.

"No way." His cheeks blushed under his warm bronze skin, his features accented by the bright colours of the moving game.

Hana smiled at him before smoothly rising from her seat in the racing car game, his large hands clutched desperately at the air to stop her. She smiled smugly back at him over her shoulder. He jogged to catch her, his large hand desperately gripping her wrist.

"But she isn't my imprint." His eyes were even wider than before, the worry showing clearly in his eyes. Hana gripped his forearm, the warmth of her palm reassuring him.

"Why does that matter?" her eyebrows furrowed as she watch Seth look around nervously.

"When I meet my imprint, what would I do? Would I have to dump her?" Hana nodded understanding his worries.

"Not everyone has an imprint, Seth. You can't put your love life on hold to wait for one girl." She squeezed his wrist and pulled him slowly back to the driving game they had just left. Opening herself mentally for the questions she knew were brewing under the surface.

"Do you think you have an imprint? Being a girl wolf?" From the curiosity on his face she could tell it was a question that had been on his mind for a while. His sisters' broken heart was clearly part of the reason for the question. Hana smiled slightly, and paused as she took her time pushing change into the games coin slot.

"Yes. I have an imprint." She answered slowly as she distractedly chose her vehicle, not meeting his eye as she spoke.

"You know him?" Seth asked excitedly before stopping and thinking. "Is it a 'he'?" Hana shushed him, warning him to keep his voice down; Sakura was currently talking to Emily over milkshakes not so far away.

"Yes, he is definately a 'he'. And yes I know him."

"How can you be with-?" He signalled over his shoulder at Sakura. Hana smiled, her lips in a tight line giving away her inner tension, she let a noisy breath out her nose.

"He isn't around anymore." She answered quietly and cryptically. Seth rose his eyebrows, showing that he wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"He's dead, Seth." She whispered, her chest wrenching as the nauseous images punctuated her mind. Seth was silent and merely pressed the glowing start button. Seth instantly jolted his head to look back at the screen, his mind clearly imagining the devastation Sam would feel in the same situation.

"I'm sorry." Seth whispered to her, Hana nodded and breathed slowly.

"So are you going to talk to her or not?" She asked, smiling broadly at him, Seth pulled a face before shaking his head.

"Wuss" she grumbled before pressing start and revving her car at the starting line.

( )

"Noticed you trying to get Seth to talk to that girl." Jake mumbled around a rolled up slice of pizza. Hana nodded, twirling a French fry in her ketchup. "Good luck." Jake scoffed "We've tried numerous times to get him to talk to girls but-" he shrugged, showing his loss of words at Seths hesitance.

"He's worried about imprinting." Hana quietly explained, her arm wrapped around a crunching Sakura, she lazily looked up doe eyed from where her head rested on Hanas shoulder.

"Imprinting?" Jake scoffed, obviously referring to the unlikely event it will ever happen. Hana shrugged, further disturbing Sakura, she smoothed her hand over the curls of her hair.

"He doesn't understand it properly. Its stopping him experiencing relationships without the pressure of a 'for ever after'. " Jake nodded as he chewed over some pungent disks of pepperoni.

"Well he's shy, and young. He'll learn that the first relationship doesn't have to be the last one." Jake explained, Hana nodded, knowing he was right. Every wolf goes through the same worries when they first learn about the predetermined imprinting process.

Hana was glad she had experienced the unusual magic of an imprinting. She had had unquestionable love for three years, and she would have never looked back. In hindsight she realised she was not completely herself for those three years, she was instantly moulded to his perfect woman.

"I'll get him a girlfriend." Hana promised Jake with a warning shake of her ketchup covered fry. Jake raised his eyebrow in a 'good luck' kind of way. She watched Seth and Emily laugh at something, Sam watching protectively over his imprint. Quil and Embry were turned around on their seats watching two women drunkly bouncing on the dance machine, Paul was grouchily picking the mushrooms off his pizza.

She blindly fed Sakura a French fry, her lips kissing her finger tip as she munched it appreciatively.

"So, do a lot of your pack take women as partners?" Jake asked quietly, watching her affectionate feeding of Sakura. Hana and Sakura shared a smile.

"It is pretty common, they may not choose relationship partners but most of them have-" she paused trying to think of the right word, "experimented with the women of the pack." She paused when she saw that the tables conversation had quietened significantly.

"Carry on; we've all been dying to know." Leah said boldly with a smile. Hana blushed slightly at the topic of her packs intimacy.

"Well obviously hormones run high and with nude, strong, easily frustrated women running around." She shrugged as it was self explanatory.

"Don't you discourage it?" Sam asked during the silence. Hana shook her head.

"I personally see it as a positive thing, the last thing I would want was sexually frustrated women feeling like I'm dictating their sex lives. And besides I've noticed we work better as a pack when we have abundant couples in house."

"But wouldn't they be more likely to put themselves in danger for their mates?" Sam asked again.

"Any of my pack would put their fellow pack members safety before their own. It's just the attitude they have."

"Reckless" Sam snorted, Jakes eyebrows furrowed and his mouth went to form some pretty ugly words, signalling his power over Sam as Alpha. Hana momentarily squeezed Jakes wrist to quieten him.

"Yes, reckless." She agreed. "But when it comes down to it, they possess the bravery to save their sisters or die trying; and having that in the back of your mind when faced with a-" she paused conscious of their public forum. "Problem, makes you fearless. And that in return makes us powerful."

The pack nodded, "thankfully we have only had a few losses within the pack, and they were all before I was Alpha."

"What happened to your previous Alpha?" Seth asked, slurping the thick frosty milkshake through his straw. Everyone looked at him, seemingly surprised that he piped up.

"Nothing. She was my mom, she just retired. She never really embraced being a wolf, she was very logical and the strategy of the plan was a real strong point of her but-" Hana shrugged, disturbing Sakura once more, who decided to sit up with an arm wrapped around Hanas waist.

"She was the brains not the brawn?" Jake summarised for her. Hana nodded.

"Exactly."

"You have fertile wolves?" Leah blurted loudly, causing all eyes to turn to her shocked face.

Hana nodded, "It's quite common in the pack to have problems with fertility but the majority of us have normal cycles, although they are drawn out longer than normal women. It seems the earlier you changed the better chance you have of being able to carry a child full term, but it isn't a certain science."

"So how many wolf babies has your pack produced?" Embry asked, a softened look on his face as he imagined fat little children.

"Since I became alpha there's been three, which sounds like a large amount. But our pack numbers are constantly changing, at the moment I have fifty two pack members." Hana explained, she watched as Leah awkwardly picked at a chip in the plastic table.

"So what kind of alpha are you?" Jake asked. Hana laughed lightly.

"I don't know; what kind of alpha are you?" she shot back cheekily, it is impossible to know what kind of person you are without the gift of hindsight. Jake grinned before taking a mouthful of cola, ice chinking on his white teeth.

Hana took the moment to take a sip of Sakuras large strawberry milkshake. Salt from the French fries could be tasted on the straw. Sakura shifted against Hana, pulling her body towards her for a chaste kiss, Hana could feel the scratch from the salt granules and Sakura could feel the chill and the sugary sweetness on Hana.

"Are you two totally sure you aren't imprints?" Emily asked, a glint in her eye as she gripped onto Sams hand. Seth looked up from inhaling his food to look at Hana wide eyed. Hana shook her head once.

"No, I promise we aren't." She laid a kiss on Sakuras cheek.

"Have you experienced any female imprints?" Paul asked, causing everyone to look round at his unexpected voice.

"Members of my pack have imprinted, but not with each other. It seems to be more about breeding compatibility than anything." She glanced apologetically at Sam and Emily for the choice of words. "We have found that even the strictest of lesbians have occasionally found male imprints. Although it still is not common enough for us to find a pattern."

Everyone chewed and nodded in agreement; imprinting was frustrating and frightening at the best of times. The unknown of it all was very worrying.

"So is your pack all women?" Quil asked after receiving an encouraging innuendo filled nudge from Embry. Hana shrugged.

"It all depends really, every few years local, young men turn into wolves but they feel intimidated being the minority." She paused and grimaced slightly. Gazes passed around the room at her train of thought. She sighed and carried on. "The women often…prey on them."

"They hurt them?" Quil asked cautiously, visually swallowing his doughy pizza. Hana bit her lip.

"Not exactly."

"The women take particular interest in them." Sakura explained, to the varying degrees of realisation.

"Voluntarily?" Embry asked, his thoughts clear across the aroused flush of his cheeks.

"Completely." Hana nodded, letting the pack know she wouldn't allowed anything _that_ unsavoury happen under her watch. "They caused lots of jealous arguments, my girls fight over them. It can get awkward."

"We have the same problem here." Embry announced, stretching on his chair, his muscles flexing. "Girls always fight over us." A storm of French fries were thrown at his enlarged ego, the tension of the gentle interrogation stopped. A shy, curvy waitress scurried over to their table, she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear before talking.

"Deserts?" she asked, her hands searching for her note pad in the pocket of her pink uniform. The whole table nodded with enthusiasm, ordering all kinds of ice cream sundaes. The waitress desperately tried to explain that the sundaes were created to share between two or more people but her words fell on deaf ears.

The large bells of icecream arrived. Hanas came with a pourable jug of caramel which Sakuras cheeks flushed at the sight of. Hana poured the hot sauce slowly over the creamy mass of her ice cream. Sakura swept her finger through the burning stream and suckled it off her finger.

"Later." Hana whispered in Japanese, a promise glinting in her eyes.

"Yes, later." Sakura repeated, the grin on her face motioned towards what she obviously had planned.

Hana turned back to the table, Jake had an enormous boat of banana split.

"Fruit?" She asked, her eyebrows shooting towards her hairline in mock surprise.

"Chocolate sauce." He slurred through a face full of food. The chocolate sauce in question filled the inside of his mouth like tar. He swallowed thickly before digging in for another bite. He turned to her with narrowed eyes. "And anyway they're technically herbs."

"Very educated, Mr Black." She replied haughtily licking the slick caramel off her spoon. Hanas eyes slid to Sakura who had just received her sundae. The thick layers of cream, chocolate sauce and glacier cherry winked at Hana, warning her of the torture she was about to endure. Hana always developed an oral fascination during her month long ovulation, her hormones made even the smallest suggestion mind numbingly erotic.

Watching Sakura eat was one of those triggers, anything creamy, cold or sweet was just, well, delicious. She could watch her lips suck on an ice cube and only just resist jumping her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she plucked the cherry off the top; cream ran down its curvaceous shape. Hana watched slack jawed as it pushed between her fuck-me pout.

She shut her mouth with an audible snap. Sakuras ankle twirled with hers under the table. The table rattled with conversation that Hana tried to focus on, Sakura dipped her spoon into the quickly melting mush.

"Distracted were you?" Jake asked Hana whose eyes were boring into the niggling competition between Leah and Seth. She jolted to look at him with wide eyes.

"Distracted?" she stuttered, Jake rolled his eyes.

"Seth was just regaling us with how he managed to beat you at your signature game." She glared at the beaming face of Seth; she shrugged, stirring her ice cream mess. She looked over at Sakura who was amusing herself by licking strawberry ice cream off her gleaming long handled spoon. Later couldn't come quick enough.

"I wasn't distracted, I felt bad because I had crushed his confidence into the dust on everything else. It was on purpose." She pointedly raised her eyebrow at Seth who stuck his tongue out at her. Sakura stole a spoon of ice cream from Hanas glass, pulling her attention from the conversation once more. She watched the translucent, glassy swirls of caramel, mixed with rich, chocolate slip between pink smirking lips.

Hana couldn't help leaning forward to press her lips momentarily to Sakuras, it helped relieve the pressure in her abdomen but the chaste kiss didn't satisfy her cravings. She would have loved to feel her chilled tongue against hers but she tore herself away.

Sakuras hand found its way to brush Hanas bare knee, the hot, textured pad of her thumb brushing under her dress. Hana crossed her legs, squeezing her thighs together. She pushed another spoonful of delicious food into her mouth. Her eyes flickered to attention once more. Jake, having finished his banana split stole a scoop from Hanas bowl, her eyes flickered as he smirked at her.

Oh god, he's starting it now.

She couldn't help stare as some of the melted mess ran off the spoon, edging down his lower lip towards his chin.

"Messy ice cream stealing cretin." Hana grumbled to him, shoving a handful of napkins into his chest. She finished the remains of her gooey mess.

"You eat so slowly, for a wolf." Jake complained.

"You shovel your food in too quickly for public consumption." She complained back. He shrugged before letting his spoon clatter in his bowl.

"So what now?" Leah asked Seth lounging back lazily in her chair, patting her flat food filled stomach. Seth thought for a moment before grinning.

"More games!" he announced to groans from the pack, they slumped further into their bright plastic seats.

Hana stood up, pulling Sakura with her and motioned toward Seth. She searched through her purse for money before handing Jake a few bills to pay for their portion of the food.

"Come on, me and Sakura will play." She begun walking towards the chaotic robotic noise of the arcade, Seth skipped after them. The three of them paced around the crowded arcade to find something all of them could play. Sakura jogged over to one of the pool tables before turning around and grinning.

( )

Seth rubbed at the back of his neck as he deliberated over his next shot; Sakura had managed to trap the white behind a pair of stripes. Seth was solids. The rest of the pack had dissipated from the brightly lit diner and were spaced around the arcade. Jake and Quil were sitting on miniature motorbikes racing on one of the games. Embry had joined the pool table where he lazily sipped on a bottle of beer and laughed at Seth.

Seth lined up the shot and hit the ball; it bounced into one of the striped balls before jumping over the edge of the table. Seth sighed, pushing the pool cue into Hanas grasp. He jogged to where the ball had escaped. He stopped dead as in his distraction he nearly knocked down a person. Said person was holding the ball in her delicate hands, Seth met her eyes, his cheeks flushed. Hana took a step towards him.

"Thank you." Seth mumbled before taking the ball from her hand, his eyes searched the face of the girl from the dance machine earlier.

"No problem." She replied, her voice just above a whisper. They stood for another moment before Seth went to turn back to the pool table.

"Would you like to join us?" Hana called out to the girl. The girl turned back to read Seths face.

"I'd love to." She walked towards the pool table nervously.

"I'm Hana, and this is Sakura." Hana announced once everyone had failed to introduce themselves.

"I'm Abbie." She wiggled her fingers at everyone; Embry raised his beer bottle to her before walking off towards the arcade. No doubt to gossip about Seth.

"And this big guy is Seth." Hana told Abbie when Seth failed to find his voice. Abbie turned briefly towards Seth and smiled a silent hello. Hana moved to fix up the table once more, pushing the balls into the wooden triangle.

"You're on Seths team, he was in desperate need for someone to give him a chance win anyway." Hana joked in the awkward tension.

"Well you're picking the wrong person. I can guarantee I'm worse than you." She told Seth.

"I need all the help I can get." He confirmed, earning him a soft smile. He paced forward to take the pool cue from Hanas hands. His face was trained on the Abbies face as he lent forwards over the table.

Seth broke the triangle, the white ball spinning into one of the pockets.

"Ok, you're actually worse than me." Abbie laughed retrieving the ball from the net pocket.

"I warned you." Seth grinned at her. Hana took two quick turns, pocketing a solid coloured ball. Hana handed the pole to Abbie who lined up a shot; Seth took the opportunity to let his eyes roam her body. He looked up guiltily to see Hana smirking at him. She made a drinking motion with her hand, Seth quickly nodded that he understood.

"Do you want a drink Abbie?" Seth asked after she took her shot, she nudged one of their teams balls closer to a pocket. She straightened up and smiled at him.

"I'd love one, is root beer okay?" she cautiously.

"Root beer's perfect." Seth replied sappily smiling at her. Abbie wordlessly handed the cue to Sakura whose ball bounced off the worn green felt of the side near her intended posket.

Abbie took the next go as Seth was still getting drinks. She missed the balls, earning Hana an extra shot.

"Wow you two are actually really awful at this." Hana laughed at Seth made his way back to them, the filled glasses condensation dripping down his long fingers.

"We aren't that bad." Seth laughed handing a glass to Abbie who squeaked out a thank you. Hana rolled her eyes, unconvinced.

( )

Hana and Sakura sat straddling the motorcycles attached to a particular racing game. Hana was still grinning, having won their game.

"I always forget your competitive spirit." Sakura spoke to her, her eyes trained to where Abbie and Seth were laughing.

"I let you forget it just long enough that I'm guaranteed to win." Hana grinned, slipping her leg over the front of the bike so she sat side saddle, facing Sakura.

"I always let you win." Sakura corrected, narrowing her eyes daring Hana to disagree. Hanas mouth hung open in mock indignation.

"You _wish_ you could really beat me. Stop trying to make yourself feel better by belittling my awesome power." Hana laughed as Sakura scoffed. Hana jumped up so she was kneeling ontop of the motorbike, balancing in its sprung axis. She let her upper body fall so she gripped Sakuras bike.

Sakura squawked, her calves coming up to grip her onto the bike, as Hana tipped her closer so she could whisper in her ear.

"You cannot ignore my girth." She hissed at Sakura before erupting in hysterical giggles, sitting back on her haunches, the bike wobbling under her movements. Sakura frowned slightly at Hanas giddy mood, she jokingly patted her shoulder.

"You really are mad." She smiled at her as Hanas giggles still shook her body, the sugar effecting her excitability. A movement caught the corner of Sakuras eye; she turned her head to see Embry gathering the pack towards the pool tables. Leah prowled over to the two girls, her strong hips swinging with her predatory walk.

"The guys want to try and beat you at pool." Leah told them tiredly, her eyes scanned Hana who was still perched on the bike, shaking with giggles. Leah huffed slightly at Hanas good mood before spinning on her converse covered heel.

Hana clambered off the motorbike with all the grace of a hippo, crawling to the floor as a result of the pins and needles in her legs. The hem of her dress falling forward to give Sakura a flash of her exposed silk underwear. Sakura slapped the round of her cheek, making Hana squeak excitedly, flopping her arms in Sakuras direction. Failing because they were supporting all the weight her tingling legs couldn't.

Sakura sighed, scooping Hana off the ground.

"Come on your big baby." She groaned as she carried her bridal style over to where the pack was track talking. Hana objected, wiggling her toes inside her ballet pumps so the feeling came back quicker while trying to wriggle out of Sakuras arms.

She was deposited on the hard, sticky linoleum floor of the pool table section, thankfully landing on her feet.

"Lost the use of your legs, or was it just a casual kidnapping?" Jake asked, chalking up the overused cue in his hands.

"Pins and needles." Hana explained jumping into one of the high bar stools behind him.

"Oh, Diddums." Jake softly mocked, pouting his bottom lip. She narrowed her eyes at him before sticking up her middle finger. He laughed before turning away from her again.

"So what are we playing?" Sam asked, his arm slung over Emilys shoulder.

"Distraction." Quil announced with the kind of grin that instantly gave away the smut in his mind. Everyone looked around cluelessly.

"And this is while playing pool?" Paul asked, his face showing how unsatisfied he was over this particular game.

"Well obviously." Quil scoffed.

"So what can the distractions be?" Hana asked, her face beginning to ache from the hyper active smile that was still on her lips.

Quil let his own scheming plan stretch across his cheeks in the form of a grin. Hana raised her eyebrow at him causing him to think through his plan once again.

"Anything, except you can't touch the person holding the cue. So no pushing, shoving or groping allowed." He added a wink to Embry who looked plain insulted at the accusation.

"So what does the winner get, most importantly?" Leah asked, wanting the victory clear in sight. Quil scoffed obnoxiously at her.

"Choosing tomorrows activity obviously." He grinned, clearly pleased with this plan.

"So, how do we lose?" Paul asked, chewing on the straw of his drink.

"I'll split you onto to two teams, the stripes and the solids. But it's every person for themselves. If you miss a shot or quit you're out." Quil explained.

Hana looked at Sakura and made an L sign on her forehead, her pink tongue slipping past her lips. Sakura narrowed her eyes, meaning "it's on".

Everyone separated into teams, Hana, Leah, Quil and Paul on one. Sakura, Embry, Jake and Seth on another. Quil nominated Embry to take the first turn; Embry eyed Quil suspiciously as he lined up a shot. As his eyes lined up to the triangle of colourful billiard balls a concentrated frown creased his face. He pulled the cue, letting the tapered end slid between his long fingers.

His gaze flickered up to Quils grinning face, as his gaze panned down between Quils hips. Embry reeled backwards.

"Jesus, Dude." Embry complained, grimacing at the sniggering crowd.

"What?" Quil asked innocently.

"You're going to get us chucked out." Embry moaned, his face still scrunched up.

"Why?" Quil asked, his face strained at holding in his smile. Embry looked from Quils face to his crotch pointedly a few times before sighing and lining up his shot again.

The flesh poking out of Quils flies twitched in his eyeline.

"It's somehow even creepier knowing that's your finger poking towards me." Embry told Quil before shooting his cue forward, splitting the triangle in a flurry of sugary colours on the moss green felt. Hana was distracted slightly as Sakura slipped away towards the food counter once again.

Seth quit after Leah simply started undoing her shirt.

Jake unsurprisingly failed to be distracted by Quil prancing around, holding his shirt up to display his abs. it was more aimed at the girls in a bowling booth near the pool table than anything else.

And then it was Hanas turn.

She scanned the small crowd of people for Sakuras return and upon not finding her shrugged and lined up her shot, aiming for a red stripe. Her eyes flickered upwards to see Sakura smirking face, her hands moved in a series of sudden oddly shiny movements.

A pink, strawberry flavoured popsicle came into view, the heat of the room already making the milky liquid drip down her fingers. Hana was helpless to look away, feeling blood flush into her cheeks as she realised the pack was watching her reaction. Sakura lifted it towards her plump lips, her tongue threatening to begin the torture.

She wouldn't.

They would all see.

Sakura licked the 'underside' of the ice lolly. Letting the milk melt onto her tongue, her lips. Hana traced its path with her eyes, her own tongue darting out to wet her lips. The things they could do with that ice cream…

"And I quit." She announced, passing the cue to the next person in line, her cheeks burning uncomfortably. The pack made noises of disappointment. Her debilitating overactive sexual mind combined with her deadly competitiveness couldn't compete with the embarrassment of creaming her silken underwear in public.

"You can't quit." Paul stated, shoving the cue back into Hanas hands. Her brows furrowed as she pushed it back towards his chest with a little more force than necessary.

"Yeah I can." She answered back defiantly looking into his eyes. His gaze studied her flushed, embarrassed face, her eyes glinting in anger. He nodded as though she had passed some kind of test, letting her pass him. She watched his face carefully, seeing him smirk towards Sakura who looked innocently towards Hana. The popsicle fully in her mouth now, making the side of her cheek bulge out.

Her stomach twisted as she met Sakuras eyes, she turned away from her, perching on a bar stool. Her gaze watching the continuing pool game. Hana felt the stool beside her shift as someone came to join her. Her eyes glanced at the occupiers' chair, Sakuras thigh was against her own.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to Hana, her soft Japanese hissed in the loud room. Hana shook her head before meeting her eyes, Sakura glanced at the dark eyes and flushed cheeks.

"I'm far too horny, can girls get blue balls?." Hana whispered back, slipping off her chair. She turned to face Sakura, letting her flushed lips sweep across Sakuras chilled ones. Sakura instantly understood; Hana was too aroused to function properly. Hana moaned silently in a sigh at the contact.

"Can we leave soon?" Hana asked, pressing her chest against Sakuras.

"I need to win the pool game first." Sakura said with a grin, slipping off her chair to wait for her go and handing Hana her ice cream.

Hana hopped back onto her chair, crossing her legs tightly. Sakura was eventually given the pool cue; Jake nodded his head towards Hana signalling for her to be Sakuras distraction. She slipped clumsily to the floor, waltzing over, dragging the barstool with her. She perched opposite Sakura, making eye contact before crossing her legs, she watched Sakuras eyes travel to her smooth thighs. Hana let her legs fall open, uncrossed her legs before switching legs and crossing them once more. She straightened her torso slightly, letting her hands roam up her own thighs, her skirt riding up her bare legs. She let her legs fall open once more, her cheeks flushing, her chest falling in deeper breathes at the thought of Sakura watching her every move carefully.

"Remember our first time?" Hana asked in Japanese, letting her fingers toy with the hem of her skirt. "How eager you were to please your Alpha? How you stretched me with your fingers?"

"I remember." Sakura answered, flushing at the memories.

"Do you remember my birthday? When you convinced-"

"Take the shot already." Leah complained cutting off Hanas questions, a raised eyebrow showing her disinterest in their games.

"When you convinced the rest of the pack to fuck me? How I came with the taste of your pussy on my mouth, tongues on every part of me, fingers stretching every part…"

Sakura grinned behind a veil of her hair before sliding her cue between her fingers and missing the pocket, taking her out of the game. Sakura shrugged and hurriedly pulled Hana off the barstool, swinging her round in her arms, letting their lips brush lightly for a moment, Hanas lips parted in a gasp of surprise. Sakura jumped onto one of the tall, wobbly barstools, lifting Hana clumsily with her.

Soft fabric swung around equally soft hips, exposing shining black silk on pale skin. Male eyes smirked knowingly at one another.

Hana squeaked as she was lifted to straddle Sakuras lap, her feet dangling uselessly underneath their bodies; too short to reach the wooden rungs. Sakura took a long suck of her quickly melting Popsicle, her cheeks dipping inwards to graze along it. Hana reached forward and took the lolly out of her mouth, popping it into her own, feeling the cold sooth her hot mouth.

Their mouths met, the ice being held by Hana. Iced, numb lips crashed together clumsily. The different temperature of their tongues made Hana moan deep in her body. Both their heads jolted towards the rowdy pack, suddenly seeming to remember their surroundings; they were being ignored. Hana grinned at Sakura, letting her pink tongue lick along the quickly diminishing, dripping ice lolly before kissing her again. Her sticky lips peeled away from Sakuras, making Hana smile.

A single cheer was heard behind them, Quil had predicatively won the game. The pack was already pulling anxious faces making Hana wonder about what kind of reputation Quil had.

"Wear something slutty tomorrow girls." Quil directed towards Leah as well as Hana and Sakura, smiling obnoxiously.

"Not going to happen." Leah grumbled crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm not coming tomorrow if you're the one planning what we do." She looked to Hana and Sakura for support, the two girls caught eye contact with each other in decision.

"We'll reserve judgement until Quil announces what it is we're doing." Hana answered feeling the movement of Sakura, licking the diminishing lollypop still being held in Hanas grasp.

"Oh, you won't know what we're doing until we get there tomorrow evening." Quil announced beginning to gather up the empty glasses and bottles left by the pack.

"Can't you give us a hint?" Seth asked. Quil looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You're not coming." Quil told Seth in a matter-of-fact way, he watched Seths face fall.

"Wha- why not?" Seth stuttered, clearly annoyed at being left out of the manly activities. Quil turned, grinning conspiratorially towards where Hana and Sakura were sat listening.

"Adults only." Was his only answer, patting Seths shoulder before walking away leaving Seth blinking in confusion over what activity he was being excluded from.

( )

"I know as much as you do." Jake sighed exasperatedly explaining the situation for what seemed like the millionth time.

"But you're his friend, his alpha. Surely you know what kind of thing he would plan." Hana explained animatedly.

Jake sighed. Again.

"I know the kind of thing his twisted mind would think of, especially with you two. He'll want to try and embarrass you." Jake grimaced in apology to them in his rear-view mirror.

"But it won't be anything dangerous?" Sakura asked cautious of Quils intentions, the two girls had no idea of how hard he liked to party.

"No, not at all. Just something stupid." Jake explained, remembering his childhood adventures. Running around and getting in trouble with Embry, Quil and Bella. His stomach twinged strangely at the thought of her name, he hadn't thought about her for months now.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." Hana smiled, snuggling into the crook of Sakuras arm. Sakuras long fingers stroked through Hanas short locks. Jake heard a hum of satisfaction followed by the shuffling of fabric, his eyes switched back to the rear view mirror to see Hana gazing up into Sakuras face. Sakuras lips moving soundlessly, Hanas eyes switched from Sakuras eyes to her moving lips. Temptingly close.

He pulled up onto the grassy drive of his house, cutting the engine of the rabbit with a judder. He opened the door and slid the seat forward so the girls could get out. He smiled slightly at the attentive care they took over each other. Sakura jokingly slapping away Hanas helping hands.

Jake found the appropriate key on his large bunch and opened the front door.

"I'm going to head off to bed girls. Dad's asleep so keep it down." He said with a wink and a grin to the girls faux innocent faces.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean." Hana answered, hardly hiding her excited grin. Jake rolled his eyes and gave a short wave before disappearing upstairs and flopping gracelessly into bed.

He smiled sleepily at the whispered giggles he could hear downstairs.

( )

Jake stumbled down the stairs, the dark night combined with his sleepy dehydrated vision making him clumsy, by wolf standards anyway. The earlier sweet salty attack to his stomach had caused him to wake up only hours after slumber easily took him with a sand paper like dry mouth.

The crumpled sheets on the sofa were empty and cold. Jake passed them on his way to the kitchen, groping around for the waxed paper carton, the glow from the fridge making him squint. He gasped from breathlessness, emerging from his milky binge with a moustache of cream.

He shuffled back up the carpeted stairs and flumped back into bed. His tired ears picked up noise from the forest, he could hear breathing. He wondered what the pack was doing skulking around in his garden. He rolled back upright, rubbing his tired eyes with the heels of his hands while walking over to his window. His eyes scanned the forest line and saw no wolves.

He saw a glimpse of pale flesh through the trees. He lent forward, his breath fogging the glass as his eyes adjusted to the distance.

He could see a muscular, feminine pale back, the flesh taut from the strain of standing. Two curvaceous legs could be seen, from mid-thigh to the tip of the toes that are sickled in pleasure. The legs were wrapped tight as a vice around the shoulders of the standee; he imagined her back pressed into the rough of the tree they leaned against. The bark biting into her over sensitive skin. He instantly recognised them as Hana and Sakura.

He could hear gasping breaths seeping through the frame of his window; it was so deliciously desperate it pressed its way into his skin. Foreign whispered words escaped their lips; he could feel his body swelling in arousal. He squeezed himself through his pyjama bottoms to relieve some friction. How long had it been since he touched himself?

He could see a hand knotted into Sakuras long hair, pulling her face against her-

He yanked the fabric off from round his hips and gave in to his arousal, crushing his erection in his fist. As Hanas gasps became more frenzied and her legs gripped more desperately into Sakura, Jakes knees grew weaker, his eyelids threatened to flutter closed.

Sakura took a step backwards as Hanas thrashing unbalanced her; revealing the strong hands denting Hanas fleshy buttocks to support her. The neat line of pubic hair blended into the dark waves atop Sakuras bobbing head. He ached to see more but his gaze was blocked by the foliage of the trees. Sakuras whole body moved with the rhythm of her mouth, licking furiously with practised pressure. Hanas body fought between the craved heavy-handed friction and the painful over-sensitivity of her aroused pussy.

The word fuck was moaned as Hanas body released into orgasm, Jake bit down on his tongue as his pleasure shuddered its climax. Warm pearlised orgasm pooled in his palm.

His eyes flashed open, Hana and Sakura were nowhere to be seen. He rushed to the bathroom, tripping on his pyjama bottoms on the way. He washed his hands under the cold faucette. He looked in the mirror at his flushed face and let out an unsteady breath. He unlocked the door and went to step out into the dark hallway.

Hana was suddenly pooled in light from the bathroom, Jake gasped and brought a wet hand up to his bare, broad chest.

"Scaredy cat." Hana whispered, slipping past him in the doorway. Jake stopped her by catching her forearm. She turned to look at him with her doe eyes showing puzzlement, watching his flushed face soften as he took in her appearance. His hand went onto her hair and pulled out a leaf, her cheeks flushed vibrant red before she disappeared behind the door. A grin crept onto his lips in the sudden darkness.

**Special Review Thanks to:**

**Cew and Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**Sorry it took so long, I keep getting distracted by what happens in the future of this Fic. What did you guys think about Jake sneaking into their fun?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back! It has taken me a while to make this chapter come together but it's finally done. I know what I'm going to do with the next few chapters so they should be out a lot quicker than this one was.**

**And they're going to be really juicy.**

**A Quick Summery of the last chapter – The whole pack went to the arcade which was Seths choice upon winning the beach race in the chapter before. Seth met a nice brunette, Hana briefly told Seth about her imprint and that he was dead. The pack found out a little more about Hana and Sakuras pack, including that Hanas mother was the previous Alpha; leading to talk about wolf babies. The pack played a small game of Distraction Pool, the winner of which was Quil after Hana sabotaged Sakura with dirty talk.**

**Jake then wanked while sneakily watching Hana and Sakura fucking in the woods outside his window.**

( )

Hana moaned deep in her throat, sticky fingers being suckled in her mouth.

"My God, this is better than sex, Emily." She told her breathily. Her half closed eyes gliding onto the beautiful flushed face in front of her.

"I'm glad you like them." Emilys voice rung over the complete silence of eating. Mountains of syrupy French toast disappearing rapidly in front of the group.

"I wish I had a hangover to justify it." Embry mumbled around his breakfast.

"Whatever man, I'm fucking glad we never have to suffer a hangover again." Quil complained before noisily glugging down hot coffee.

"Also who needs an excuse?" Jake interrupted, giving Embry that you're-such-a-girl look. "Emilys cooking is fuck-awesome"

"Watch your language." Hana scolded jokingly. Jake looked at her with wide eyes and full cheeks. She glared back at him, swirling half a strawberry in maple puddles, she pushed it unseeingly between Sakuras lips. Sakura let her sharp teeth graze Hanas fingertips.

Hanas gaze shifted from Jakes chipmunk impression to Sakuras flushed, chewing lips.

Hanas chest collided with Sakuras with enough force to launch them onto the floor.

Sticky, sugar covered lips hungrily searched each other. Legs tangled desperately, knees and elbows bumping loudly on the floor. Sakura moaned pathetically under Hanas body, her hands clawed at Hanas back, pulling her ever tighter to her. Hana arched against Sakura, their hips grinding against each other.

The girls were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

The girl's eyes flew open, peeling their lips from each other as reality came back into view. Their limbs uncoordinatedly scrambled to push themselves back into the seats once again.

"Get a room you guys." Quils grinning voice mocked from across the completely silent, awkward table. Hana guiltily looked around; everyone was turned away from her, cheeks flushed except Emily who beamed at them with a large grin.

"Sorry." Hana mumbled, her eyes watched as her fingers pushed sugar into a pile in front of her.

"It's alright." Embry answered pulling Quil towards him and placed a sloppy kiss on his lips. Quil let fake excited squeals out of his lips, pushing Embry to the floor.

"Oh Embry!" Quil squawked in fake orgasm.

"Screw you guys." Hana snapped, swiping her finger through more sticky syrup. Elbows were nudged into ribs around the table, avoiding Hanas narrowed eyes.

Everyone continued eating as Emily cleared plates away. Hana finished and patted her belly with satisfaction. She watched Emily go about her kitchen, humming happily to herself.

"Anyone want to help me hang out the washing?" She called into the living room, only to be greeted with silence. Hana shrugged and stood up.

"Might as well." Hana told Emily with a smile, Sakura shyly followed behind them picking up a basket of fresh, damp clothes.

The three of them walked towards a long clothes line that had been strung between a tree and a corner of the house. Emily set the basket down and begun silently pinning clothes to the line. Hana found the clothes to be mostly Emilys with a sprinkling of cut off denim jeans in the basket.

"Are you two ok?" Emily asked suddenly, peeping at them behind a veil of bed sheets.

"Yeah, we're fine. Why?" Hana asked, looking puzzled at Sakura.

"Well, just your rugby tackle earlier. Wondered what it was all about." Emily feigned disinterest as she pinned another set of shorts up.

"It's just…" Hana faltered blushing. "Our ovulation, as wolves, makes us much more…" Hana stopped to think of the right words. "Our ovulation affects us much stronger than normal people."

"So you're really fertile?" Emily asked confused.

"Pretty fertile, like no more than normal people but- it affects our emotions stronger- makes us really frustrated." Hana finished awkwardly.

"So it makes you really horny?" Emily clarified, watching Hana nod. "Well that explains it." Emily smiled before adding. "I don't know if you're going to like Quils activity tonight."

"Why? What is it?" Sakura asked. Emily shook her head, refusing to tell them.

"I've been sworn to secrecy." Emily told them, pretending to lock her lips with a key and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Any hints?" Sakura asked, grinning to Hana. Emily begun to shake her head before stopping to think.

"Wear the kind of clothes you'd wear to a party, the sexier the better. Really knock the socks off the boys." Emily told the girls, hanging a bra on the line and heading back inside.

"Girl power indeed." Sakura said jokingly to Hana. Her angular face giving away some amount of irritation at being viewed as decoration. Hana smoothed her hand down the curve of Sakuras back and they followed Emily inside.

( )

"Girls we're going!" Jake called from downstairs. It was night and they were going out. Seth had sulked endlessly about not being allowed to go with them.

"Coming!" Hana called back down slipping on red, patent leather high heels. They walked down the stairs, Hana holding a large clutch bag in her hand. Most of the pack was standing in Jakes hallway. Emily was with them wearing tight skinny jeans and a pretty chiffon shirt, she grinned as they walked down the stairs.

Sakura wore a simple but short skin-tight black dress with black stockings underneath; the lace tops were visible on her thighs as she walked. Hana spotted that Sakura had foregone knickers, wearing only a suspender belt, letting Hana know she planned something wherever they went.

Hana herself wore a low cut, leopard print bandage dress accessorised with a push up bra and red nails to match her shoes. It went modestly to her knees. Hana smiled to herself with lipstick covered lips about what she's smuggled into her clutch bag for later.

Hana looked the group of boys up and down. Jake was wearing a tight fitting white shirt with black suit trousers; they were tastefully crumpled around his calves to be tucked into well worn dark boots. He was holding a suit jacket in one of his large hands.

"Very nice." She commented, causing him to roll her eyes at her, clearly unused to complements. As she stepped outside, her heels clicking on the old wooden porch, she spotted the Leah leaning against the wall of the house, a cigarette smouldering between her fingers. Quil waited outside next to his car.

"Who's going in my car?" Quil asked. Hana and Sakura shrugged, volunteering themselves. They were joined by Embry. They watched the rest of the pack pour into Jakes Rabbit, Emily sitting on Sams lap.

"So are you going to tell us where we're going now?" Hana asked Quil, crossing her legs in her restrictive dress.

"All in good time my dear." He answered condescendingly, his eyes tracing the girls' faces in his back view mirror.

They travelled for ten minutes when Sakura leaned over to Hana, sweeping her hand down her clothed thigh. "What did you bring in that bag of yours?" Sakura asked in Japanese.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hana replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"You snuck something into it. I saw." Sakura accused.

"Like you accidently forgetting underwear?" Hana shot back, Sakura smiled mischievously. The world moving outside of the car stopped being dark countryside and started being brighter, more active cityscape.

"You know it hasn't stopped being rude." Quil told the confused girls.

"What hasn't?" Hana asked.

"Speaking in a language we can't understand."

Hana shrugged, "Maybe we don't want you to know what we're talking about. Nosey."

"Fair point." Quil paused, "So what were you talking about?" Hana grinned and leaned against Sakura.

"Just how one of us isn't wearing any underwear." Hana announced, making Quil swerve on the road before righting himself.

"Make that two of us." Embry joked. Quil punched his arm.

"Gross man." Quil complained. "We're nearly there; don't make me puke before we go in."

Quil parked his truck beside a long row of shops and clubs. Loud music pulsed beneath the pavement and bright neon lights lit the street. Everyone climbed out of the cars and looked to Quil for instruction. He led them towards a club which had pink neon lights illuminating its entrance.

"Jesus Quil, could have told us we were coming here. I wouldn't have come." Sam growled, holding Emily protectively by his side.

"Don't be a party pooper." Emily scolded. "It could be fun, right?"

"Right," Hana agreed, her face stretching into a large grin, the glow of the flashing signs shining on her lipstick. They filed into the club, the guys presenting drivers licences as identification while the girls were ushered quickly inside by muscle-bound bouncers.

The room they entered was large, red and full of plush fabrics. Groups of men huddled around tables laden with empty glasses. Waitresses tottered around on black high heels, hosiery clad legs ran into frilly underwear and an underbust corset.

"Hi, how many?" came a shrill voice from behind Hana. Hana spun round with Sakura to see a pretty blond waitress addressing them. Her hair was long a poker straight, her lips plump and bubblegum pink. Her corset started underneath two surgery enhanced, perfectly round tits, black tassels covered her nipples.

"Nine please." Hana confirmed watching the blond nod and lead them to a table with swaying hips.

"Hi Quil." A girl called out, her slender fingers gripped his leather jacket clad arm briefly. Jake nudged him in the ribs with a laugh.

"Guessing you're a regular then?" Hana asked Quil hiding a smile.

"You could say that." Quil beamed.

"That girl, have you…?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrow in suggestion. Quil shook his head.

"They're not allowed to go home with patrons." He shrugged, seemingly unbothered by the fact.

Jake ordered them drinks, keeping it simple by getting large pitchers of beer. A woman was gyrating around on a stage containing a pole. She slowly began peeling off layers of her tight, bright spandex clothing as she danced.

"So what do you guys do?" Hana asked, sipping on her beer. Confused looks were turned towards her.

"Like what, jobs or wolf stuff?" Paul asked.

"Jobs, I don't think I've ever seen you guys go into work."

"We have a pretty liberal boss." Embry supplied, grinning at Jake.

"They're mechanics. Jakes runs the place." Leah told Hana and Sakura, trying to ignore the abundant amount of flesh on show around her.

"What about you?" Emily asked, sitting curled up on Sams attentive lap.

"I'm a dancer and Hana is a vet." Sakura told Emily, looking proudly at Hana.

"A vet?" asked Emily.

"A dancer?" Asked Quil asked at the same time.

"A small animals vet, from gerbils to dogs. Comes in handy healing people as wolves." Hana explained.

After another few round of drinks Hana slipped to the bathroom. On her walk back to the table the waitress that greeted them stopped Hana by putting a firm hand around her waist.

"Get your little friend and come with me." The woman instructed, smoothing a finger down Hanas cheek and looking at Sakura. Hana nodded dumbly and tottered over to the packs table. Quil grinned widely at Hana as she approached, making Hanas steps slow down as the conspiracy hit her.

"Quil, will you come with me for a second?" Hana asked as sweetly was she could muster.

Quil stood up and was dragged aggressively to a shady corner by Hana, she turned on him, pushing him up against the dark slightly sticky wall. Excited girlish giggles erupted from Quils lips.

"What did you do Quil?" Hana demanded.

"What do you mean?" He answered feigning innocence.

"Why did that girl with the big fake tits invite me to follow her?"

"Technically I paid for two people to have a private dance." Quil grinned, barely containing his laughter, "Why do you want me to come in with you?"

It was Hanas turn to smile, "that's ok, wouldn't want you ruining it anyway." Hana released him from the wall. "I'm going to go and enjoy getting boobs rubbed in my face." She told Quil as she strode away.

"You're quite feisty you know. I wouldn't say no to being pushed against a wall by you again." Quil jokingly called out to her, earning him the middle finger thrown over Hanas shoulder.

Hana grabbed Sakura and the pair sauntered through the plush velvet curtains leading to the private rooms.

( )

They were lead to room 7 by a large man in a suit; the curly wire of an ear piece ran along his thick neck.

Inside was a large, low bed of plush red cushions, tall glasses of visceral crimson cocktails rimmed with sugar and the large busted blond waitress in a figure hugging red dress and long black gloves.

She stood up as they entered and lead them over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"My name's Candy, original I know." Candy said to their smiles. "So are you two a couple?"

"Yes," Sakura answered wrapping her arm around Hanas shoulders. Candy smiled.

"Well if either of you wants to join me in taking off your clothes I won't complain." Candy informed them with a wink, standing to use a large wall mounted remote control system. Smooth deep music pulsed through the room. The rhythm was a hypnotic, heartbeat pace.

Candy walked back towards them, her hips ticking with her steps. Her gaze was almost animalistic in the way it watched the two girls. Hana shifted slightly at the challenge Candy was issuing. She wasn't used to being the beta to an alpha.

Candy stopped walking and stood ready to pounce with her long, slim legs slightly spread.

Her hands roamed her body seductively; she brought her finger to her mouth, gripping the satin gloves with white teeth. She stripped off her gloves to reveal long, slender forearms and short, neat red nails. Her hands travelled behind her neck, slowly.

Her eyes closed briefly as she absorbed the music into her dance. Her head tilted back, showing off her long, graceful neck.

Her hips snaked as she turned to face away from them, her underwear was revealed as she undid her zip. She tilted forward as she let her dress skim off her body to reveal a black underbust corset and matching French knickers. The globes of her rump swayed with the music.

Candy then unclipped the metal clasps holding her stockings up with a hungry grin on her face. Her eyes watched Hana squirm, crossing her legs tightly. She then turned around once again to show the girls her nimble fingers undoing the strings holding her corset tight. She turned to face the girls to unclip the front of her corset, she grinned at them as her toned torso was revealed. Only her French underwear and bra remained.

She walked towards the two of them setting a knee next to Sakuras before straddling Sakuras lap. She ground her hips against Sakuras stockinged thighs. Her hands slipping behind her back to undo her bra.

Dark pink, erect nipples were revealed.

Hana smelt the unfamiliar musk of Candys arousal, her eyes met Sakuras shocked ones. They both smiled slightly. Candy ground a little more heavily on Sakura before pressing one of her rounded breasts to Sakuras lips. Sakura instinctively opened her lips to clasp onto the taut, pert flesh. Lipstick came away, marking her nipple.

"Girls, before I finish my dance I wanted to ask you something." Candy explained cryptically, her eyes darting to the door. "I wanted to ask how open your relationship is."

"How open?" Hana asked, confused.

"Yes. Basically. I wanted to know whether you two wanted to come back to mine." Candy asked, her cheeks flushing.

Hana and Sakura looked at each other.

"Oh God. Sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Candy stuttered, unstraddling Sakura clumsily.

"No, it's not that. We thought you weren't allowed to go home with patrons?" Hana asked.

"Well, we're not." Candy answered frankly. "But it's more relaxed if we want to go home with women." Candy blushed once more. Hana and Sakura looked at each other, Sakuras eyebrow raised in question making Hana nod.

"We would love to go back to your house tonight." Hana confirmed, making Candy grin.

"Thank god. I haven't gotten laid in months." She sighed in relief before her eyes widened. "I'm clean though, I'm always very careful."

"I'll let the barman know, you'll get free drinks for the night and I finish in half an hour so I won't be long. But first…" Candys hands begun skimming under her knickers, "…a little preview."

( )

The girls joined back at the table of wolves. The crowd was louder and more crowded than when Hana and Sakura had first gone in the room with Candy. The wolves erupted in a rowdy hello of gwaffed laughter and, iconically, wolf whistles.

"Have a good time girls?" Emily asked.

"You were in on it?" Hana asked, settling down in the booth with the rest of the wolves. Emily nodded with a huge grin on her face. "Shame on you." Hana teased before turning to Quil, "actually the jokes on you, Quil. Candy invited Sakura and I back to her house."

Quils face dropped. "They're allowed to take patrons home?" he asked, offended at the idea that he had been turned down by the women.

"Officially no. But it's different because we're women." Hana informed him smugly. Quil pouted and folded his arms.

"So sexist." He grumbled. Hana patted his arm patronisingly, earning her a glared look from him.

"So is Candy your type?" Jake asked the both of them. Hana and Sakura looked at each other.

"Hana likes big tits and big dicks, though not on the same person." Sakura answered with a sly grin, making Hana blush furiously and making the table fall silent. "And I like big brains." She finished by stealing a greasy onion ring from a silenced Quil.

"Then why did you choose me?" Hana teased Sakura, nudging her.

"Because of your perfect breasts." Sakura cooed before slipping into Japanese to whisper "and because you make me want to eat your perfect pussy." Hana flushed an even deeper shade of red before kissing Sakuras plump lips.

"And I chose you for your brains." She told her in English. "And your hot ass." She added with a grin.

"Candy really did a number on you girls. You've turned into perverts." Emily commented.

"They were already perverts. Remember this morning?" Embry reminded the group, agreements were hummed.

"Hey! We're allowed to have an active, healthy sex life." Hana protested.

"So you do this whole group sex thing often? Because most people don't." Embry asked before wiggling his eyebrows, "but I'm totally okay with it, in case you were wondering…"

Hana scoffed before telling him it was nice to know.

"Only like chicks then?" Leah asked with a scowl, her fingers smoothing bubbles off the rim of her beer bottle.

"No, but that doesn't mean we'll go with just anyone. They have to be right." Hana explained. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Why Leah, jealous?" Paul teased, his voice too harsh to be taken as a joke.

"Fuck off, Paul." Leah growled.

"So did you only pay for our dances, or did you treat yourself?" Hana asked, spearing more onion rings with her fingers.

Quil grinned, "Well I had to treat my man Jake here." He told them, smacking Jakes large shoulder, Jake dropped his head slightly. "Wasn't in there for long though, were you?" Quil laughed.

"Whatever." Jake mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "Was awkward as hell having a stranger just jiggling around in front of me."

Quil grinned but remained silent for the time being.

Across the room a curvaceous dark skinned lady was dancing around a pole in a teal thong. Candy emerged from behind a curtain wearing a large, luxurious black fur coat. She grinned as she approached the table.

"Ready to go girls?" She asked cheerily tying the belt into a tight bow around her waist.

"I think so." Hana replied, standing before pulling Sakura up with her.

"How are you getting home?" Jake asked quickly. Hana and Sakura both spun round to look at Candy who shrugged and suggested she would drive them back. With that Hana and Sakura kissed Emily on the cheek, said goodbye to the rest of the pack and followed Candy out the door.

She lead them to a car park round the back of the club and approaches a sleek black BMW.

Hana and Sakura clambered into the back seat, finding it to be cool black leather.

"Shouldn't take too long to get back to mine, traffic's usually pretty good at this time of night." Candy told them, starting up her engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

( )

The engine purred as Candy pulled into her driveway. A white modern house was illuminated by floodlights.

Candy switched off the engine, anticipation evident in her smile and the hypnotic scent of her excitement filling the car.

"So this is home." Candy told them unlocking the front door. She kicked her shoes off and draped her coat over the back of a chair in the hallway. The two girls followed suit.

"So how do we start this? I haven't had sex in a long time, and I have never had sex with more than one person before." Candy admitted watching the two girls closely.

"Well I always find wine helps." Hana half joked. Candy grinned and signalled for them to follow her into another room. The kitchen was expansive, a shrine to stainless steel and thick oak.

Candy pulled out a bottle of red wine and three glasses. The girls followed candy into the living room and squeezed onto a love seat with Candy between them. Wine was poured and the group relaxed.

"How long have you been dancing?" Sakura asked.

"A while now." Candy said before looking up slightly, an indication she was recalling her memories, "Just over three years by my count." Sakura nodded and sipped her wine. Candys eyes suddenly lit up, "you dance, don't you? I can see it in your body. Proper dancing."

Sakura nodded modestly, "I dance professionally, both contemporary dance and a bit of ballet. Mostly for dance companies and theatres but a little for artists. I used to pole dance." Sakura admitted with a smile, "but there isn't a big market for it in Japan."

"Is that so?" Candy asked her eyes watching Sakura in fascination "I thought Japan would be full of strip clubs. They're quite sexual aren't they?"

Hana giggled at that "Japan is very sexual, but there's a higher demand for more private things like lap dances and companionship than public sexual dancing." She explained, Candy nodded and smiled having found some common ground with Sakura.

"So you really haven't had sex in months?" Sakura asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Months and months." Candy agreed with a giggle, topping up her wine.

"I can't understand why, you are gorgeous." Hana told Candy, crushing closer to her on the plush sofa and watching Sakuras face.

"I'm just fussy, I guess." Candy admitted with a shrug.

"So what do you like? Either in a relationship or…" Sakura asked before taking a sip of her wine.

"In bed?" Candy asked Hana and Sakura nodded. "I like anything, especially anything oral. I also have a small collection of strap-ons. A little bondage here and there is always good. I love to kiss, there's something to erotic about a really good kiss."

Hana took the cue and set down her untouched wine. She simply leant forward. Her lips touched Candys moving softly, barely making contact. Letting the warm electric sensations fizz through their bodies at the soft connection. Hanas hands flowed up Candys body to let her fingertips touch her neck.

The kiss grew firmer as Candy impatiently pressed forward, hungry for more sensation. Candy arched into Hanas body, moaning quietly. Hana broke her kiss with Candy to let Sakura take over. Sakura bent Candys neck back to kiss her from behind. Hana let her lips trail down Candys neck and along her collar bone.

Candys lips quivered as a desperate sigh escaped her plump lips. Hana met Sakuras eyes.

"Show us where you keep your toys." Hana purred into Candys ear. Candy nodded absently before struggling to stand on legs turned to jelly. Sakura stood with her, still kissing and teasing her lips. She pulled away from Sakura before taking both girls by the hands and pulling them through the house to her elegant staircase.

They burst through a door into a large bedroom. Candy wordlessly pointed to a box at the end of her bed, her hands clawed at her clothing. Sakura stepped over to the box while Hana undressed Candy. She had changed into jeans and a plain white blouse. She wore no bra.

Hana caught a glint of silver from Sakura as she stood, a strap on harness clung to her hips. Hanas mouth and pussy moistened at the recent memories of Sakura using similar equipment on her.

"Do you mind being restrained?" Sakura asked gently, letting Candy see the harness that adorned her outfit of stockings and her black dress that had been hitched up over her hips. Her pussy was hidden by a large rubber cock.

"No, do what you want to me." Candy almost begged. Hanas tortuously slow stripping of Candy had her shirt open and her jeans down to her knees. A simple black thong was on show.

"Good, because we need to make sure you come first." Hana purred to Candy before kissing her.

Sakura clipped Candys hands in front of her with the found handcuffs while Hana took off Candys jeans and underwear in one movement. Candy squirmed slightly against her nakedness so Hana stood up and peeled her dress off. She wore a black basque and a simple black thong. Hana slowly undid the clasps holding it to her body and pulled it off her body. Candys eyes flickered along the long scar that ran along Hanas body but her eyes only lingered for a moment before coming back to her face once more.

Candy was laying on her large bed watching the two girls. Arousal coated her exposed pussy.

Hana strode forward and pulled Candy to her feet by her hands to stand in front of a dressing table which held a large mirror. Sakura walked behind Candy her hands roamed her firm body, her fingers pinching her nipples and moulding her breasts.

Hana dropped to her knees facing Candys bare cunt. She pulled her hips towards her and let the tip of her tongue glide the length of her closed lips. Candy thrust and jerked her hips at the feeling, her lips falling open in a moan.

Hana pushed inside her lips so she could taste her silken labia. She repeated the same sliding action, getting deeper with each wave. Candy pushed her legs wider open, she leaned back into Sakuras strong arms.

Hana moved with Candys opening thighs to lap and suckle at her clit. She cried out and her cuffed hands pulled at Hanas hair, trying to make more friction.

Sakura knelt down behind Candy and begun lapping Candys pussy with Hana.

Candy cried out again, her body beginning to shiver with the desperate need to orgasm.

The two girls pulled away from Candy, causing an angry growl to be emitted from Candys lips.

"You have to wait just a moment." Hana teased standing up with Sakura, they kissed deeply over Candys shoulder. Sakura snaked her hands round Candys waist, pulling her long back flush to her chest. Hana ducked down once more pulling Candys attention completely to her.

Candy squealed slightly as she was lifted off the ground by Sakura. She kicked her legs out almost kneeing Hana in the face. Hana caught Candys thighs, supporting her weight while Sakura shifted her grip to hold her by her legs; pulling them to Candys chest.

Hana watched as Sakura got Candys flexible body into position. Her legs open and her knees bent exposing her pussy to Hana which was dripping with arousal. The black rubber cock was pressed against her perineum.

Hana took the dildo in her hand, positioning it against Candys wet, pink entrance. Candys gaze was trained onto the mirror on her dressing table, watching herself about to be fucked. Hana reached up to take Candys hands and guided them so she was tilted forward, leaning onto her dressing table. Her body suspended, completely at the mercy of the two girls.

Hana watched from below, watched as Candys pink folds stretched and opened as Sakuras hips pushed the dildo into her. Clear glistening liquid ran down the cock as its girth entered her slick hole.

Candy groaned and visible relaxed from the relief of being filled.

Sakura began pumping her hips, driving the dildo into Candy. The desperate way Candys body and voice reacted to her actions told the Sakura she was pushing the cock directly into Candys g-spot.

Hana on her knees under Candys body reached up with my mouth and started suckling Candys engorged clit. Candys body convulsed at the sensation.

Candy let out a gasped "fuck" and threw her head back. Her nipples tightened atop her perfectly round breasts. Sakura watched her expressions closely in the mirror, reading her face to correct the angle and speeds of her thrusts. She could see Hana lapping and sucking at Candys body with practised, confident movements.

Candys brow softly frowned as her plump lips fell open. Her body stiffened, her hands clenched into fists on the table she leant on. Her back ached and she moaned through her orgasm. Her body becoming covered in delicate goose bumps.

Her head fell forward, her ribs moving quickly as she gasped in quick pants of breath. Hanas hands gripped Candys waist, holding her body steady as Sakura pulled out of her. Candy was slowly put down on her unsteady feet, her breath still coming in deep gasps.

Sakura spotted a sneaky look from Hana as she darted towards the large clutch bag she had brought in with her.

Hana turned around with a pink "L" shaped dildo in her small hands. Sakura frowned slightly, puzzled at how to use it. Candy was lounging on her soft, plush bed, watching the two women with interest.

Hana stalked back towards Sakura. She reached her and crushed their bodies together. She kissed her with an open mouth and wet lips, tongues dancing and fighting for supremacy. Hana guided her tall athletic partner to the bed where Candy lay.

Sakura crouched in front of Hana, letting her tongue travel the length of Hanas slick pussy before taking the dildo from Hana and pushing the shorter bulbous end into her. Hana whimpered and teetered on her feet, hanging onto Sakuras shoulders.

Hanas internal muscles instinctively clung onto the thick cock inside her, the longer shaft ran deeply between her flushed labia before protruding rigidly in front of her.

Sakura stood up and laid on the bed, her hips hung over the edge of the bed. Hana moved between her open thighs and pressed the cock into her achingly aroused body.

As the dildo met friction from Sakuras body it shifted and tilted the cock inside Hana deliciously. They both moaned breathily in tandem. Hana began slowly pumping, getting used to her new equipment.

The part that ran between her lips rubbed maddeningly on her most sensitive parts. Hana knew Sakura would never cum without clitoral stimulation. Her eyes looked to Candy who had sat up to kneel over the two, watching the cock disappear into Sakuras flesh.

"Lick her." Hana instructed Candy, speeding up her thrusts. Candy looked at her with wide eyes before seductively crawling towards the fucking pair. She crawled over Sakuras body, dipping her chest to trail a hard nipple over Sakuras mouth.

Once in position, facing Sakura cunt, she dipped her head between Sakuras spread legs. Her eyes watched the rubber slipping into Sakura before slipping her tongue between her lips.

Sakura convulsed at the feeling, letting out a whimper, knotting her hands in the sheets.

"Faster Hana." Sakura begged, her strong legs wrapping around Hana to pull her deeper. Hana could feel her own orgasm hurtling towards her. She gasped out some swear words feeling the familiar heat in her belly. Her hips convulsed, her eyes fluttered closed as the sparkling of her nerves flew throughout her body. Her back arched, pushing her bouncing breasts upwards. Her plump lips formed an O, letting moans fall freely.

She could feel Sakura squirm against her in her own orgasm. The familiar sounds of Sakuras pleasure filled the room. Hanas body moved even quicker, forcing open her eyes she watched Sakuras orgasm reach another level, her body arched under Candys. She yelped loudly before her body fell limply to the bed. Her breathing very heavy.

Her fingers had ripped through the sheets.

Candy clambered off Sakura, making a show of licking the wetness from her lips.

"You girls sure know how to fuck. That was amazing." Candy said with a giggle jumping off the bed energetically, her tits and the soft ringlets of her blond hair bounced. Hana could only smile through her heavy, exhausting breaths. Sakura let out a giggle before stretching out her lean body on the bed.

"Now I don't know about you, but I really need a drink. I'm exhausted." Candy said with a laugh, signalling for them to follow her downstairs. Hana nodded while slowly pulling the cock out of herself. She sighed in relief as the large tip left her.

"Definitely." Sakura confirmed, taking Hana by the hand and following Candy

( )

"Do you girls have group sex often?" Candy asked casually taking a sip of her coffee. The three girls were in her kitchen taking a break for sustenance. The handle to a cupboard dug into Candys nude round hip.

Hana stood enveloped in Sakuras arms from behind, her head tilted back slightly to rest on her shoulder.

Hana looked up to meet Sakuras eyes before Hana replied "define often." Candy laughed, her face lit into a smile.

"You girls are so cheeky. By my books doing this" Candys perfectly manicured finger flickered between the three of them, "more than once classifies often. Basically have you done this before?"

"We have done this kind of thing before, but I wouldn't say we make a habit of it. We only do it under special circumstances." Hana finished sending Candy a charming smile. Candy reacted by blushing slightly, she turned her head away to hide her flushed skin. "Do you?"

Candy thought for a moment, "Not in a while. But I am the co-host of a fetish club. I don't participate though, it's purely professional. I only asked about the group sex thing to see if you girls would like some tickets to the next night at the club?"

Candy turned around to get a small leather folder from her kitchen table. She pulled out two unassuming card tickets, the wording on the front defined them as plus one tickets for a club with the very serious sounding name of The Center for Sex Positive Culture.

"They tickets include a guest, so you can bring two other people if you like." Candy clarified.

"Thanks Candy, this is really nice of you." Hana grinned at Sakura. "What is the club like?"

Candy ticked her finger from side to side along with shaking her head, "It'll have to be a surprise. But there are obviously various rooms for different scenes and fetishes, so you just have to find the one that fits you best. There are a few rules; they're on the back of the ticket and on the website. But it's mostly about how to act in certain rooms and consent."

Hana and Sakura nodded and scanned the back of the ticket.

Candy put her mug down on the counter before turning to the two girls, her face lit up in a mischievous way.

"Do you two feel like having another session before we go to bed? You can say no." Candy asked, shyness momentarily overtook her features as she considered whether she was pushing them into sex.

Sakura smiled and looked at Hana. Sakura stepped forward and grabbed Candys waist pulling her flush to her body.

"How could I resist?" Sakura asked seductively, feeling Hanas warm hands skim her back.

( )

Hana woke up in a tangle of smooth, feminine limbs. Candys breasts were uncovered. Hana was quite fascinated with them, they were like two perfectly risen bread buns.

Hana rolled onto her stomach and crawled the few centimetres over to Sakura who was stirring in her sleep. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and pulled Hana onto her body. Hana laid her head against Sakuras collar bone, her thighs open. Her sex rubbed slightly on the neat triangle of rough hair that covered Sakuras pubis before sitting up. Her hands leaned on Sakuras chest to grind more forcefully onto Sakuras sex.

She rolled her hips, moaning softly.

Sakura let her hands slide up the back of Hanas thighs, massaging her fingertips into the deep, strong muscles of her ass. Hana waited in anticipation as her fingers slipped closer and closer to her pussy.

Sakura pushed one long slender finger into her, kneeding Hanas g-spot. Hana moaned and begun rubbing her sensitive nub against Sakuras skin once again.

The delicious pressure from just one of Sakuras practiced hands was enough to have her squirming and panting.

Another hand suddenly joined Hanas pussy, gently rubbing the clit pressed against Sakura in tight circles. Hanas orgasm rocked through her body making her gasp and moan quietly. She fell against Sakura kissing her as her climax faded into nothing but panting.

Hana looked to her side to see Candy awake and licking the fingers she used on Hana clean. The flushed look on Sakuras face told Hana she needed some morning relief too and Candys eyes sparkled showing she was more than welcome to accommodate.

"Why don't I get breakfast made while you two get better acquainted?" Hana asked, tearing herself away from Sakuras body.

"Are you sure?" Candy asked, "I don't want to appear greedy."

"I'm sure; I've had my fill for now." Hana insisted, winking at them both before slipping out of the bedroom door.

Hana jogged down the stairs, searching her kitchen cupboards for food. Many of the cupboards were half empty filled with expensive brands of slightly pretentious goods. What the hell is quinoa?

She settled for toast. With honey, mainly because Candy had her honey stored in an adorably kitsch little wooden bee hive.

She set her culinary skills to buttering pieces of toasted white bread, drizzling golden ribbons of honey over the slices before carrying it all on a large plate back up to the bedroom.

Hana and Candy were on the bed, Sakura on her back with Candy over her. They were both just reached their peaks. Sakuras legs were bent and falling lazily open as she caught her breath.

Candy was on all fours panting just as hard, her satisfied face fell into a large grin at the sight of Hana sneaking back into the bedroom with food.

Candy dismounted Sakuras shoulders and trotted towards the toast and Hana. Hana put the plate down onto the dressing table before walking over to the beautiful woman stretched out on the bed. She smiled softly. Sakura lifted her arms out in front of her, Hana took her hands and straddled Sakuras lap for the second time that morning.

Hana leant forward, pressing her chest to Sakuras. Hanas hands flowed underneath Sakuras shoulders, delicately cupping the back of her head and kissing her lips that were still wet from Candys pussy.

Sakuras arms enveloped Hanas torso.

"You two were pretty quick." Hana mumbled against Sakuras neck in Japanese.

"Well you worked both of us up pretty good. I love it when you grind on me." Sakura whispered back. "I could fuck you all day sometimes. I love watching you come."

"What do you love about it?"

"You get this cute little look on your face, like a frown of concentration and your mouth opens into this soft O." Sakura whispered tracing an O shape with her fingertip onto Hanas back. Hana hummed and pulled Sakura tighter to her.

"I love how strong you are." Hana whispered, "You're so sexy and sure. Your long muscular body is so beautiful."

"Wow, you two have a really high libido." A voice came from behind them. Candy was stood directly behind the pair, watching their open legs. Hanas legs were open with her hips tilted forward exposing her pussy.

"It has been mentioned before." Hana said with a laugh, sitting up slightly. She looked at Sakura before turning to Candy once more. "We should go Candy. Do you have a shower we could quickly use before we leave?"

"Of course." Candy said pointing to the en suite bathroom. Hana hopped off Sakuras body before pulling her off the bed.

"We won't be long." Hana promised.

"Take your time; I'll drop you off when you are ready." Candy said before showing the girls where the towels were. She gave them a smile before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

( )

**Does anyone have any preferences of what should happen at the sex club?**

**I have my own opinions on who is going to go with the girls but I'm slightly undecided on the level of interaction that will happen, if you catch my drift.**

**So let me know.**

**Thanks to my fabulous reviewers:**

**Amused – I think I know what your vote at the sex club would be hehe.**

**A big Fan – hope this update will keep you entertained for a while.**

**Rasheedah2907 – All your questions will soon be answered, I'm thinking that Hana and Sakura open up to Emily in the next few chapters.**

**Read and Review you beautiful people.**


End file.
